An X in the equation
by Cenobite829
Summary: One week after getting their powers the origanal rangers run into a unique group of fighters that turns their world upside down. Repost Finished! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Discla__imer: I do not own the Power Rangers. That is Saban and Disney. I do own Xavier and the Slayers and their enemies._

Chapter 1

Kimberly walked down the halls of Angel Grove High. At 5'5" she had trouble seeing over the crowds in the hallway. She ran a hand through her brown hair and looked at her schedule one more time. Her lithe body seemed to slide between the crowded hallways. Her brown eyes scanned the halls. For a second she thought she saw a guy with purple hair going into a classroom but she shrugged it off as a trick of the light. Her next class was all the way on the other side of school from her first class. The school was much larger then the middle school that she attended, needing two stories to encompass all the classrooms. Being the first day of school Kim should have been overwhelmed by the newness of everything, but after what she had gone though in the past week school paled in comparison. She started to run when she saw the time. Suddenly an older guy slammed into her knocking her books to the ground. Papers scattered across the hall.

"Damn it!" Kim said under her breath. The junior just kept walking down the hall with out even an apology. Kim knew she would be late and started cleaning up the papers. No one even stopped to help her until a girl stopped in the hall starting to pick up papers. Even though it was still August and in Southern California she was wearing a long dress. It was a light pastel purple that complemented her lilac colored hair. Her skin was pale and smooth like porcelain. Kim believed that if she was to touch her that her skin would be cold. She smiled at Kim when she handed her the papers. Kimberly was always told that she was gorgeous but this girl blew her away. Kim had classic cheerleader looks mostly because she did gymnastics. She had high cheek bones and her face was delicate and smooth. The girl's face looked like a doll's. It was flawless and her light purple eyes seemed to have a warmth all their own. The girl looked at Kim's class schedule and smiled.

"You have your next class with him. That should be interesting." She said as she handed the paper back. Up close Kim could see the light red lipstick she wore. Unlike Kim who blended her make up in so it was barely noticeable the girl's makeup stood out due to the paleness to her skin, but not comically so. She smiled as she went to walk away.

"Hey my name is Kimberly."

"I'm Pearth and I'll see you around." She said as she walked out of view. Kim took off running to her class. After just barely making it to her English class Kim looked around at the people she would spend the year with.

Sitting behind her was her best friend Trini. Trini was a Vietnamese girl that was about the same height as Kim with black hair and brown eyes. She was skilled in martial arts, knowing Mantis and Wing-chung kung fu. Trini was kind and generous always willing and ready to help. In front of Kim was the first friend she ever made in Angel Grove. His name was Billy. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He was about 5'9" and while he wasn't very toned he had the potential to be a hunk in her opinion. He was a typical nerd. He wore glasses and used pocket protectors. He had a habit of using big words when he spoke. Half the time she needed Trini to translates what he said. Beside Kim was another friend named Zach. He was a dancer that put dancing into everything that he did. He even invented a fighting style called Hip-Hopkedo. While he tried to be an optimist he at times had a defeatist attitude. Behind him was his best friend named Jason. He was a black belt in karate and very well built. He was built like a football lineman. He was courteous and liked to help people. He even taught karate at the juice bar. Billy was one of his students.

"Good morning class." The teacher said as she walked in. She was a large woman that looked kind of like Mrs. Clause. She smiled warmly at the class.

"My name is Ms. Applebee. I will be your English teacher. Answer when you hear your name."

As she called off names Kimberly listen to figure out who in the class she knew. For the most part she knew all the kids. They had went to middle school together so she paid attention to the people she didn't know. For the most part none of them made any impression but one voice made her turn around. It was a very sweet sounding voice with an English accent. The name that was called was Xavier Masters. He had long black hair and was very well built. He had wide shoulders and a thick neck. His barrel chest strained against his shirt as did his large arms. He had a strong jaw and his face was full. His most noticeable feature was his blue eyes. They were sharp and hard at complete contrasted to his voice. Ms. Applebee continued on with the role but Kim didn't hear it.

After school Kim and her friends went to the local youth center. It was owned by a jolly man named Ernie. Almost to fit his disposition Ernie was a large man. He had come to California from Hawaii. Ernie believed that everyone should have a place to have fun and he encouraged people to try new things. He was the reason Billy tried karate. Kim and Trini sat at a table while Jason and Zach sparred on big mats in the middle of the floor. Billy was at the juice bar getting drinks. When he sat down they called the others over. They nodded ok and then went back to sparring. Kim just nodded her head as she thought of the amount of time they put in to sparring. Honestly it was no different then the amount of time she put in to her routines. As Jason landed a huge kick he heard someone bust out laughing. Helping Zach up Jason looked at the one who laughed. His eyes met with Xavier.

Xavier was sitting at a table with four other people. One was a red headed boy. His green eyes seemed to take in everything as he looked around. His body had a track build and he seemed uninterested about everything his eyes took in. Beside him was a Japanese boy. He was taller then most Orientals. His body had a similar build to Jason's. His black hair seemed to stand straight up in a very spiky hair style. Xavier sat in the middle with a purple haired boy. His skin was very tanned and looked like leather almost as if he had spent too much time in the sun. While he wasn't the biggest guy there he had an air about him that seemed to dare people to mess with him. His purple eyes were the exact opposite of Pearth's very hard and uncaring. Pearth sat on his right holding his hand.

"You see something funny?" He asked.

"I just thinking that I could do better in my sleep." Xavier said.

"You want to come down here and say that." Zach said angrily.

"Sure." He said as he walked to the mat. "What I said was that you aren't shit. Not that you're much better." He motioned to Jason.

"You want to put your money where your mouth is?" Zach asked rolling up on Xavier.

"No you're not even worth my time. I could beat you while in a coma."

"Sounds like a cop out to me." Zach said with a sneer. Normally he didn't let someone get under his skin but this guy just rubbed him the wrong way. He wanted to shut him up.

"Don't worry about it he'll take care of you." Xavier said gesturing to the purple headed boy. He got up and went beside Xavier. He almost had a sneer on his face when he got there.

"Even if we fight two on one isn't fair so how about you get one of your friends." Jason said eyeing the others at the table. The Japanese kid got up and came down. He had a small smile on his face.

"You ready for this Andor?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah let's do this Tony." He said. "Tag team rules?"

"What?" Zach said.

"Tag team means only two people on the mat at a time. If you want to change you have to tag in your partner."

"O.k. then let's do this then." Jason said. He and Zach went to one side and Tony and Andor to the other. Andor and Zach went on the mat first. Zach started by throwing a punch combination but none of it connected. Andor started throwing kicks. Zach couldn't follow the blur of Andor's feet. All of them connected with Zach. He was rocked as he went down. Instead of finishing him he went over to Tony. Tony held out his hand for the tag. Tony walked onto the mat and threw Zach so he could tag Jason in. Jason took his time approaching Tony. He began by throwing out a small combination. Tony blocked the assault and then sent his own out. Jason showed his skill by blocking the barrage just as Tony had his. For the next few minutes they seemed to test each other each one trying to get the upper hand. After a while Zach got on the mat to try a double team but he was met by Andor. This time instead of using karate Zach fought with his style. Hip-Hopkedo confounded Andor for a while preventing him from launching a successful attack. Before it could get out of hand though Pearth spoke up.

"You need to stop." She said.

"Aw come on it was just getting fun." Tony said almost pouting. Jason smiled because honestly he was feeling the same way. He was almost going all out on him and Tony was keeping up. There were competitions where that didn't happen. Him and Tony slapped hands as did Zach and Andor. They were having as much fun trying to outdo each other in fancy moves.

"We've got to do this again." Jason said as they grabbed some towels that Ernie had laid out for them. Tony nodded his head in agreement. Andor and Zach made similar arrangements. Jason invited them to go to his table.

"I'll introduce my friends. The red head is Jason, this tall drink of oriental water is Tony, the two love birds are Andor and Pearth, and I am of course Xavier."

"Well I am Jason. This is Billy, Zach, Trini, and Kim." Jason said as he introduced his friends around the table. Xavier knew them from class but the others said their hellos. Kim was shocked that the purple haired boy she saw this morning was real. They sat down with Tony and Jason sitting near each other to talk while Zach and Andor did the same. Pearth sat as close to Andor as she could with out sharing a seat. Jason sat by Trini as he thought she was cute and Xavier sat by Kim because she motioned for him to.

"Well first things first. We need a nickname for one of the Jason so that we don't confuse them." Kim said.

"Just call me Eagle." The Jason by Trini said.

"Why Eagle?" Trini asked.

"Old nickname I had when I was younger." He said with a smile. Trini grinned back. The others laughed and they started their own conversations. The girls were talking about shopping and their favorite stores. Xavier threw his two cents in when ever he could. Sitting this close to him Kim smelt a faint hint of tobacco and soil on him. Eagle and Billy were talking about some science discovery or another. While if Eagle saw it he didn't say anything but Billy seemed to try to stare a hole in him any time he looked at Trini. Tony and Jason were talking about martial arts and their favorite fighters. Andor was talking with Zach about movies and music. They had gotten in a debate about which were better horror or suspense movies. Their conversations continued for about an hour until Kim glanced at her watch.

"Oh my god I have got to go." She said jumping up from the table.

"Where do you live?" Xavier asked.

"Off of Lincoln."

"I live close to there how about I walk you home."

"Sure."

"See ya'll later." Xavier said as he got up to go. He picked her books and they headed for the door.

Angle Grove was a small city in southern California surrounded by the moa vie desert. The city counsel a few years back made sure that the city stayed green. Angle Grove had its own lake and was also partly in the southern part of the Rockies. Xavier and Kimberly walked through a local park. The grass was full and green and the trees reminded everyone that summer break had just ended. They talked about English and other classes that they had. She told him about gymnastics and he told her about wrestling. He was amazed with the conditioning that allowed her to move so limberly. She was impressed that he could throw people that weighed as much as him. He told her about where he lived in England and she told him about Angel Grove. After a while they ran out of topics and just enjoyed each others company. Kim was shocked at how easily their banter had been upheld. The silence they walked in was not uncomfortable but at ease. Kim thought he was cute and he had a bit of charm but also a little coldness to him. For some reason that made him more appealing. Just before they reached the other side of the park several grey colored creatures landed in front of them.

"Putties!" Kim screamed. She turned to run but found more behind them. She turned to gauge the reaction of Xavier. She expected him to do like most people and run. When he was safely away she would morph. Instead he put her books down then set his own book bag down.

"Kim go and get help. I'll hold them off." He said calmly getting into a fighting stance. Kim's eyes went wide as he grabbed the nearest putty and proceed to slam it into the ground. He then turned and started throwing devastating punches. Every time he hit a putty it fell like a ton of bricks.

'What a joke.' Xavier thought to himself, 'these things can't even take my lightest hits. This is getting annoying.' Another putty went down to his hits.

Not to be out done Kim started to fight the creatures. She jumped at one and kicked it right in the chest. Using her momentum she rolled on the ground to a crouching position. Leaping up she slammed another putty in the head with a devastating kick. She wished Xavier had ran so she could call her friends. She turned to see how he was doing. There was a pile of putties surrounding him. He slammed another one with a clothesline and caused it to flip over him. One ran at him. Ducking down Xavier grabbed it at the thighs and lifted the creature up into the air. It went flying over his head and came crashing down on top of other putties that were on the ground.

The putties seemed to understand that Xavier was the greater threat of the two. One after another started to pile up on him dragging him down under their weight. He was still swinging for the fences when it got to be just too much for him. He disappeared under the mass of putties.

'What the fuck!!! There is no way I am going down to these fucking beasts.' Xavier thought as he started trying to get the off of him. 'Damn it is like fighting an ant hill. Take out some and you don't make a debt in the swarm.'

"No!" Kim screamed as she ran at the pile. Two more putties grabbed her and restrained her. Another walked in front of her to finish her off. She couldn't even fight back. The last thoughts she had were of the innocent boy that had died to protect her.

_Author's Note: Well this is the first repost and I hope you like it. The biggest thing that was changed here was the sparring in the juice bar. I hope you like it and please read and review. Tell me what you like and what you want to see changed. Also I am starting a forum called General Stuff so please post._

11


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First of all it was dark. He couldn't even see his hand and his head was resting on it. Then there was the pressure. It was almost unbearable. Crushed on all sides all he had was the rage. The rage that had saved his life so many times before. The white fire that burned in his soul. He quieted himself and summoned it.

At the youth center Jason and the others were still sitting at the table. They were talking and laughing when a strange set of tones came out of Jason's watch. Everyone turned to look at Jason. For a split second Billy could have sworn that he saw a flash of green light coming from where Eagle was sitting. When he looked over to him though he only saw Eagle's green eyes.

"What was that?" Andor asked.

"The alarm of my watch. I need to call my parents." Jason said as he got up. He walked over to where the phones were and looked around. Once he saw that there was no one around He touched a button on his watch.

"Jason here Zordon go ahead." He said.

"Get the other rangers and teleport to the Command Center." A fatherly voice said.

"Got it Zordon." With that Jason went back to the table. He made up an excuse and got the other rangers away. Once they were out of sight they all touched a second button on their watches and they were gone in flashes of light. They could not see the table from where they were but if they could they would have seen one more flash of green light.

The Command Center was a state of the art facility. It had huge computer banks flanking a large center area. On one side of the center there was an area that dropped down and a large crystal ball. Across from that was an area that rose up. On it was a clear tube with opaque crystals at the bottom. Inside the tube was a large ghostly image of a man's head.

The rangers landed in the center area. They were greeted by Zordon, the head in the tube, and a small robot named Alpha 5. Alpha 5 was very square except for his head. His head was shaped like a flying saucer.

"There is no time to explain rangers. Kimberly needs your help." Zordon said.

The rangers turned around and looked at the viewing globe. There they saw Kim and Xavier being attacked by an army of putties. Xavier was holding his own but then things went bad. The putties realized that he was the major threat and started piling on him. With in a few seconds he was buried. Two other putties grabbed Kim and a third prepared to finish her.

"I've seen enough. It's morphing time!!!" Jason said.

"Mastodon!" Zach yelled.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Saber tooth tiger!" Trini yelled.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason yelled. Each one was surround by a different colored light. Zach was black, Billy was blue, Trini was yellow, and Jason was red. They were wearing battle suits each corresponding to their color. Their helmets looked like the head of their dinosaurs. They teleported away.

Kim looked at the pile that Xavier was under. She was so distraught that she forgot that because Xavier was out of sight that she could morph. She just knelt there waiting for the putty to finish her self pity engulfing her. The other rangers teleported in and at the last second Jason hit the putty in front of her. The others attacked the putties holding her. Now free she pulled out her morpher.

"Pterodactyl!" She yelled. She was surrounded by pink light and appeared in her armor. Yelling she ran to the pile of putties.

High on the moon an evil force was watching the scene unfold. The evil's name was Rita Repulsa. She was about 5'7" and had an oriental look to her. She had what looked like grey hair growing off her head in two points. These were, in realty, horns made of stringed bones. While being trapped in a galactic dumpster for ten thousand years Rita decided that she would change what she saw as the reason she got caught. The dumpster was a prison but she still had full access to her powers inside she just couldn't effect the outside. It was her two generals Squat and Baboo. Squat was a small, fat goblin looking creature and Baboo was a tall, thin monster. Both were idiots and did not get even the simplest things. So during her ten thousand year imprisonment she forced them to under go harsh experiments.

Now Squat lived up to his name. He was barely over four feet tall. His body was almost as wide as he was tall. He had a pronounced under bite with razor sharp teeth. He drooled constantly and his mind was completely destroyed by the process. The only thing he understood was that he must kill for his Empress. To do this he was given a huge axe called the Groundcracker. Baboo was turned in to a half spider half humanoid monster. His intelligent was increased a hundred fold making him an expert strategist. He was trained how to use a rapier and became an expert. Any wound made by his enchanted blade was lethal. Rita's last general was almost killed when she was imprisoned. His name was Goldar. He was a chimera, part lion, part eagle, and part human. He fought with a wicked bastard sword and wore gold armor covered in ancient runes of evil and power. He was loyal to Rita and would fight to the death for her. She had ordered him to stop ten thousand years ago after he had killed the Power Rangers. She told him to get in the dumpster because Zordon was about to teleport him into the sun. By getting in the dumpster he was safe from the teleportation.

"Damn it all. I almost had one." Rita said fuming looking through a large telescope that she used to view her plans on Earth.

"Empress I have an idea." Baboo said.

"Well what is it?" She said her eyes black with rage.

"Since we know putties are no match for the rangers let's send more." He said with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about? Putties won't do anything. They'll just slow them down." Goldar rasped at him his voice on the edge of rage.

"Exactly my large warrior friend." He said calmly. It then dawned on Rita. A malicious smile spread across her face.

"Send more putties." Rita said laughing. "Now get down there and make sure it works." Bowing low Squat, Baboo, and Goldar left.

The putties were stopping the rangers from getting to the pile. Wave after wave of them appeared leaving the rangers frustrated and just when they thought it could get no worse three balls of flame hit the ground. The rangers knew what that meant. Squat, Baboo, and Goldar stood back and watched the show.

If Xavier could smile he would. The flame was ready. He would survive.

_Author's Notes: Not much changed in this chapter just a little more info about the dumpster but not much more was needed._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Rangers were getting more and more desperate. They knew that if Xavier was still alive that he didn't have much longer. The putties kept them busy and every time it looked like they would get by them Goldar, Squat or Baboo would jump in and stop them. Right now Jason was locked in battle with Goldar. Sparks flew as their swords clashed. They circled each other sending their swords in for cautionary strikes. Then suddenly they leapt at each other. Strike after strike rained down trying to find a home. Sparks flew as blows landed on the red ranger's and Goldar's armor. Eventually they separated. Jason was exhausted but he knew he had to continue. He had to go back into the battle to help Xavier.

Xavier felt the Earth under his hands and grinned. With all his might he pushed. He felt the ground start to shift under his hands. Then he felt pile move. His smile grew and he pushed harder.

The rangers were extremely tired. While they had only been fighting for ten minutes the amount of creatures they had fought was astounding. Suddenly the ground started shaking. Looking over at the pile Kim saw the ground crack and start to heave. The pile shook and lifted up. Suddenly it sounded like there was an explosion. Putties went flying every where as they heard a primal scream. Standing in the center of a pile of downed putties was Xavier. As some of them started to get up Xavier went to work.

'It's time to show these clay bitches what I'm made of.'

His arm shot out and he grabbed a putty around the head. With on powerful squeeze its head exploded into grey powder. When he first started this fight, while he put the putties down with every hit, their bodies were still intact. Now he was shattering their bodies with every hit. Grey powder filled the air. He snatched one up in a fireman's carry. Pulling down on the putty's head and legs Xavier ripped it in half with a resounding crack. Next he grabbed one by the head and then kicked its body. The body went flying in to a crowd of putties. Several of them shattered from the impact. Turning he threw the head through two more putties. The head smashed into a nearby tree right beside Baboo. Baboo looked at the tree and then looked at the cloud of dust it had come out of. The dust was so thick that neither the rangers nor Goldar, Squat, and Baboo could see what was happening inside. All they could hear was the cracking of clay and blows landing.

After the dust cleared they saw Xavier standing in the middle of a pile of putty parts. Baboo looked at him and smiled.

"Squat go get him." He said. Squat hefted up his ax and approached Xavier. With one swing he slammed it into the ground. The shock wave that was created flew through the ground. The Earth cracked and fell open behind the shockwave. Xavier dove out of the way and then ran at Squat. Leaping up he dove feet first sideways towards Squat's left side. Just as his feet went past Squat's head he brought his right one across his face. The impact was deafening. Squat's jaw shifted and his face imploded. Squat fell like a ton of bricks. Xavier got to his feet.

Baboo looked incredibly stunned. He knew the child was strong but this was unbelievable. Goldar looked over at him and nodded his head. Baboo cursed under his breath and drew his rapier. Rushing at Xavier he calculated in his head what the boy would do. Figuring the boy would try to duck under his swing he faked it and went for a thrust. Xavier saw the ploy and spun out of the way. Then he smashed Baboo right in the face. Baboo's monocle smashed right in his face. Blood poured out of his yellow eye. He hit the ground from the pain.

Goldar roared in frustration. Two capable warriors brought down by one child. He looked over to the rangers. They were taken aback by what they were witnessing. He briefly considered going after them in their confusion but he dismissed it. He had to make up for the embarrassment felt at the hands of this child. He ran at the boy much like Baboo did. Just before he reached Xavier he stopped. Before he could do anything though Xavier leapt up on to his chest. Placing his knees against the chest plate of Goldar's armor and pulled with all his might backwards. When his back hit the ground Xavier kicked with his feet. This propelled Goldar over his head and slammed him onto his back. The wind was knocked out of Goldar.

Before they could get up Goldar, Squat, and Baboo were teleported away in flashes of fire. What was left of the putties also disappeared. The ranger looked over at Xavier.

'Shit I just can't sit here and not act exhausted. It isn't time for me to reveal anything yet. I got it.' He smiled at them as he sunk into the blackness.

Authors Note: Just so you know the moves Xavier used are called the Shining Wizard (what he used on Squat) and the Monkey Flip (Goldar) Both are moves seen in the WWE. Nothing much changed in this chapter either. I pretty much got the fights down but if you see room for improvement then let me know. Also I am starting a forum called hate mail for people that want to tell me their dislike for my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kimberly powered down and ran over to Xavier. She sidestepped the large crack in the ground to get to him. The other rangers followed suit and went to him. Billy bent over and put his fingers on Xavier's pulse. He turned to Kim.

"It's strong Kim. I think he just passed out." Kim smiled and looked down at Xavier. His shirt was almost completely ripped off showing his well muscled body underneath. She gently shook him awake.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said with a smile. He grinned back. While helping him up Kimberly felt an electrical charge coursing through her body. Realizing that she was holding his hand for too long she let it go quickly then blushed. Xavier grinned and went to pick up his and Kim's books. The others quickly took them from him ignoring his protests.

After a few minutes they reached Xavier's house. It was a large colonial house much like the others in the area. It was white with the paint peeling from age. The windows were dingy and almost impossible to see through. The lawn was overgrown and choked with weeds. The only pristine thing on the property was the car. It was a 67 Shelby Cobra. It was emerald green with a gold racing stripe.

"Nice place you got here." Jason said sarcastically.

"Bite me. We just moved in." Xavier said with a smile. He looked at Kim. "Listen I know I said I would walk you home but I am really tired."

"No I understand. You go rest." Kim said with a smile. Xavier grinned back and then went inside. A few seconds later an older man ran out of the house. While he looked a lot like Xavier he was noticeable older. His hair was short and he had a small beard that framed his mouth. As soon as he left the house he lit up a cigarette. He was wearing a three piece grey business suit with a red tie. He looked over at the kids.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked. His English accent was much more pronounced then Xavier's.

"We just walked Xavier home and were wondering if he was o.k." Jason said.

"Well he went to his room and passed out so please don't bother him." The man said as he hopped in the car and took off. As soon as he was out of site the rangers went to the door and knocked. Eagle opened the door.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We want to see Xavier if you don't mind." Trini said as sweet as she could. Jason seemed to melt but then he shook his head.

"Sorry but he's sleeping and I can't let you. I will tell him you stopped by though."

"O.k. you have a good day." Trini said disappointed as they left. After a few moments they reached Billy's house. It was a single floor blue house. Billy opened the garage. The inside was a large lab. Putting their books down the rangers started to talk about what happened.

"What do you think Rita was trying?" Zack asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She was trying to get Kim when it was impossible for her to morph." Billy said.

"Yeah and when that didn't happen she tried to kill Xavier. I guess she figured that if we couldn't save him it would kill us." Jason added.

"But what I don't get is how Xavier moved that pile. I mean it was huge and then what he did to Rita's goons. I have never seen anything like that." Trini said. The other rangers agreed. After a few hours of talking and joking they said their good-byes and went to their homes.

The door to the Angel Grove Memorial Hospital's morgue opened. A man in a grey business suit walked in. He walked over to the coroner. The coroner was a young blond woman. She was cute with her white lab coat and her hair up in a bun. She looked up and saw him enter.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The man pulled out a badge and showed it to her.

"Detective Nick Masters of the Angel Grove Police Department. I called earlier." His accent was very thick. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Hi I am Dr. Hawthorn. What is it you wanted to see?"

"Any strange cases of death in the past couple of days?"

"Yeah we got one just about two days ago. What are you looking for?"

"There is a cult that came out of Stone Canyon. They use some weird technique to make it appear as if the victim was attacked by a vampire. The victims are drained of all their blood. The S.C.P.D. said the cult leader was heading this way. Then three days ago we got a missing person fitting the general description of the victims at Stone Canyon. A young woman about 16-21 with good health and no substance abuse."

"Well we got one like what you say. She came in yesterday. Punctures on her carotid artery are how they got the blood. I've seen people bleed out before but I've never seen anyone like this." She walked over to a drawer in the wall. Pulling it out she removed a sheet of the body. It was a young woman with brown hair. At least that is what he was told by Dr. Hawthorn. She looked to be a lot older. Her skin was pulled tight over her bones. It was incredibly pale. There were two small holes in her neck. Nick covered the body back up.

"The oddest thing is that when we swabbed for DNA what we got was so degraded that we couldn't use it."

"What do you mean?"

"That the DNA was like almost fifty years old if not older."

"But she has only been missing for three days."

"Exactly so maybe your killer is using something very old to cause these wounds."

"Maybe old dentures that have been used before."

"Yeah that would work. If anything else comes in I'll call you."

"Thank you very much Doctor." Nick said as he left the morgue. He walked over to his car. After climbing inside he switched the radio to a frequency far below what the police use. He picked up the mike and pushed the button. He used no call sign because he was the only one that used this frequency.

"He's here."

"How do you want to proceed?" Can the voice on the other end.

"It's just a waiting game now. We watch the morgues."

"I don't like reacting."

"You and me both. I'll talk to you later." He said as he sped off into the night.

Author's Note: Made minor changes through out the chapter to lengthen it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day at school Xavier and Eagle met up with Kimberly and Trini. Smiling Xavier took Kim's books while Eagle took Trini's. They were just about to walk to class when Xavier and Eagle were pushed out of the way by two other boys. One was a large boy wearing a leather jacket. The other was very thin. They both had black hair and poor completions. They looked like a horrible parody of Laurel and Hardy. They wore dark colors and leather and didn't look like they took care of themselves.

"Hey Kim are you going to go out with me?" The fat one said. He put his hand on her arm and clamped down. The thin one blocked Trini's path. Xavier and Eagle looked shocked that they were pushed out of the way. Shock quickly gave way to competent.

"Go away Bulk." Kim said looking annoyed.

"Yeah go out with us." The thin boy repeated.

"Shut up Skull." Bulk said.

"I don't think so boys." Trini said looking at him. Before Bulk could give a response he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he looked right into the cold eyes of Xavier. Jason stepped between Skull and Trini.

"You have fucked up twice today. First you push me and then you harass this beautiful girl. Now you can either apologize or get your ass beat. Which do you want?" Bulk scoffed at Xavier something Xavier definitively wasn't used to.

"You some martial arts master like her buddies because I know that you have to wait until I swing first." He grinned as he gloated in Xavier's face. Xavier looked over at Jason and he grinned back.

"I'm not a martial artist. Are you Jase?"

"Nope." Jason said slamming his fist into Skull's face. "I'm a straight brawler!" Skull slid to the floor.

"Yeah and I'm a wrestler!" With that Xavier kicked Bulk in the gut. He put Bulk's head between his legs and then hooked Bulks arms with his own. Leaping backwards he kicked his legs out on either side of Bulk and slammed Bulk's face into the ground. Standing up Xavier turned to leave. Kim and Trini looked shocked.

"What?" Xavier asked looking at her.

"How could you do that to them?" Kim asked.

"What you liked them hitting on you and treating you two like you were a trophy?"

"No but normally Jason just outsmarts them and they go away." Trini said.

"Yeah but I wanted to send a message cause that's how I roll." Xavier said as he walked to class.

The rest of the week went smoothly for the new friends. Everyday Jason and Xavier waited for Kimberly and Trini at school and then walked them home everyday. Trini was attracted to Jason due to his intelligent. He was very much like Billy except for his confidence. Billy was so much in a shell that she thought he would never ask her out. When Jason did she jumped at the chance because honestly she wanted to be thought of as more then just a good friend or the reliable one. She wanted someone to like being with her in a more physical sense. While Rita did send monsters down nothing happened like on the first day they met. Pearth and the girls became fast friends and agreed to go shopping on Saturday.

When Saturday rolled around Kimberly called up Trini and another friend named Heather. Heather was the head cheerleader at Angel Grove High. She had red hair and blue eyes. Almost every boy in school wanted to date her but she wasn't conceited like some of the other girls on the squad. She and Kim were friends from back in middle school when Kim was the head cheerleader. Kim didn't try out for the squad this year because she wanted to focus on her gymnastics. They agreed to meet up at Kim's house and then go to Xavier's house to meet up with Pearth.

Kim's house was an elaborate white two-story colonial style house. The grass was neatly mowed and a rose garden was growing in the front. Kim's mom was working on the garden that morning. She was a spry woman entering her forties but who still had her looks from her twenties. Gardening was her passion and the only time she let herself get dirty. Trini got to Kim's first. As she walked up she waved to Mrs. Hart. She was wearing a yellow tank top and black shorts. Kim greeted her in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Five minutes later Heather was there. She was dressed in a white sun dress that was altered to barely go past a quarter of her thigh. After saying their hellos they left for Xavier's.

As they approached the house they heard a banging noise. Getting closer all the girls stopped and took in the scene. Xavier and Andor were up on the roof while Tony and Eagle were mowing the lawn. All of them had their shirts off and the ladies were admiring the show. Xavier's body was extremely muscular while Andor's was lean and toned. Xavier's hair was cut short on top and faded down the sides and back. Andor's lavender hair was pulled back in a pony tail and it was almost the length of his back. Tony's body was muscular and well defined but not as large as Xavier's. Jason's body was lean but it lacks definition. Xavier was lugging a stack of shingles around while Andor hammered them in place. Jason was mowing the grass while Tony used a weed whacker. Walking up Kim yelled up to Andor.

"Hey Andor where is Pearth?"

"What?" Andor said unable to hear her over the hammering and mower. Andor waved at the others to stop. The noise receded as Andor looked at Kim.

"Where is Pearth?" She called up again.

"She's inside getting us some drinks."

"Go on in ladies." Xavier said looking off the roof. With that he turned and went back to work. Kim and the others walked inside. The inside of the house was decorated tastefully in an old world feel. There were a lot of hard woods and dark colors in the house. There was even an oil painting of a beautiful red headed woman. Just from the picture the girls could see that she was very dignified. As they went through the living room Pearth called out from the kitchen.

"Come on back girls. I'm almost ready here." She walked out carrying a tray that had a pitcher of lemonade and four glasses. She was wearing a lavender dress that matched her hair and eyes. It seemed like her wardrobe was dominated by three colors, purple, lilac, and white. She smiled and nodded her hellos to the girls. Heather offered to take the tray but Pearth just shook her head.

"I've been waiting on these guys for a while now and I know exactly how they like their drinks."

"Oh that is so mean you have to wait on them." Trini said.

"No you misunderstand. If I wanted to I could just sit on my butt all day long and Andor and the others would get me anything I wanted. I can't stand to do that though. So while they do work outside I fix their food and drinks. It works for us."

"Sounds like a good deal." Heather said. When they walked out Kim called the boys over. Jason and Tony stopped their machines and walked over. Suddenly Xavier and Andor leapt off the roof. They landed gracefully and turned to face the girls. Andor went over to Pearth and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She pushed him back.

"Get off your all sweaty." She said laughing.

"You never complained before." He said sneaking another kiss.

"That's because I'm getting sweaty with you." Pearth said in a very provocative voice.

"Well then you want to get sweaty later?" Andor said with a smile. Before Pearth could answer Xavier cut in.

"No disrespect but no one here wants to know this."

"I don't know about that. Maybe we can hear his technique and help him out so Pearth quits waking me up at night." Tony said as he edged off the porch. When Andor realized what he said he took off after him. He tackled Tony in the yard and they started to wrestle.

"We're not going to let them have all the fun, are we Jason." Xavier said as he leapt of the porch. He and Jason slammed in to the others. After a few minutes of messing around they stopped and went up to the porch. They were out of breath and covered with grass clippings. This is the first time Kim can think of that both Xavier and Andor, Who were normally so serious, let themselves laugh. It looked good on both of them.

"Hey before I forget this is Heather." Pearth said as she laughed at the boys.

"How are you doing? My name's Xavier. This is Andor, the red head is Jason but you can call him Eagle if you want, and the goofy looking mother fucker that is checking you out is Tony." She said her hellos to the others and then she looked at Tony. Their eyes met and a spark flew between them. Heather was wondering what his sweat tasted like. Tony was wondering what her legs would feel like wrapped around him. Before they could say anything to each other Kim spoke up.

"Well we had better get going. See you guys later." She said grabbing Heather and Pearth. The girls turned and walked down the drive going to the bus stop.

"I hate to see them go." Tony said. Xavier glanced over at him. He didn't want to take his eyes off the girls.

"But I love to watch them leave." He said. With that they all went back to work.

Author's Notes: The move Xavier pulled on Bulk was the perfect pedigree. The catch phrase he used "Cause that's how I roll" is Christian Cage's. I created Heather for a love interest for Tony. I remember that on one episode they said that Kim used to be a cheerleader so I figure she would still be her friends. Small changes in the story mostly to have more description.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The mall was just beginning to fill up when the girls got there. As they walked around the different shops they tried on clothes and comment on the different outfits. They also laughed at some of the odd designs people were wearing. They were all kind of bummed with how much the stuff all cost but they made due with what they had. They hit the food court at noon. While there they talked about boys.

"While we are eating our lunch I figure we could pump you for information Pearth." Kim said looking at her. Pearth smiled and nodded her head.

"What your relationship to Xavier, Eagle, and Tony? I mean I've seen the way they look at you." Kim asked.

"It is nothing. Well there might be something there from Tony but not Xavier and Jason."

"Why not? Trini asked.

"Well Jason respects Andor too much to try anything with me. Xavier sees me more like a little sister then a girlfriend."

"Oh so Tony isn't interested in any other girls?" Heather asked.

"No nothing like that. He would never try to break me and Andor up."

"So what is Tony like?" Heather asked.

"He's smart, funny, and caring. He is devoted to martial arts so he lives a very healthy life." Pearth said.

"I love the athletic type."

"What about Jason?" Trini asked.

"Well honestly I have never seen him do anything more then causal date. I mean I'm sure he'll commit if the right girl came along. He just hasn't met the right girl."

"Maybe I'm the right girl."

"Now Xavier he is the complete opposite of Jason. He only dates for a relationship. His last relationship ended suddenly and he is just now getting over it."

"What happened?" Kim asked hoping to avoid the same mistakes.

"It's not my place to say."

"Oh come on we won't tell him what you say." Kim said pleading. The other girls joined in and pressured her in to telling them.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you, but if you ever tell him that I told I'll kill you all. Xavier's girlfriend Rebecca was killed by a drunk driver about eight months ago. They had met at a New Years Eve party. They were inseparable. It was the happiest I had seen Xavier in a long time. They were walking home from a Christmas party when a car ran a stop sign and slammed into her. Xavier would have been hit but she pushed him out of the way. Xavier stayed by her bed until she died two days from their one year anniversary. He failed his freshmen year of school because he didn't go back. He said it hurt too much."

"That's why he is in my class and none of you guys are?"

"Yep." Pearth said getting up from the table. The story had put a damper on the group. The other girls followed her. They decided to go to the Youth Center just to have some more fun. Once they got there they ran into Jason, Billy, and Zack. Jason was getting ready to give a karate class. Pearth went to go call the boys. When she did Xavier answered the phone.

"Hello Masters residence Xavier speaking what do you need?"

"Hey it's Pearth. We're at the Youth Center. You guys going to come down?"

"Yeah we were just running through the shower. Andor is doing his hair so we should be there in about three hours."

"Ha ha ha just get down here soon." She said hanging up the phone. She went back to the table with the others. About twenty minutes later Xavier, Eagle, Andor, and Tony walked in. Smiling they sat down with the girls. After watching the class for a little the couples started to disperse around the youth center. Tony and Heather went over to some open weight machines. Tony started showing off how much he could lift. Heather playfully ran a finger down his bicep. Eagle and Trini went over a video game and started playing. Andor, Pearth, Xavier, and Kim all sat at the table together. About this time the karate lesson finished. As Billy came to the table a look that was a mix of disgust and rage crossed his face. At first Xavier thought it was for him holding Kim's hand but then he looked over his shoulder. Trini was trying to learn to play the game and Jason was teaching her. To do this he was standing behind her and had his arms wrapped around her. Jason and Billy sat down with them while Zack went to talk to a girl named Angela. Angela was a beautiful black girl that Zach was always trying to get with. Unfortunately she was always shooting him down. Billy was fuming. He kept looking over at Trini and Xavier could see the anger in his face. Xavier figured he should find out what the deal is.

"Hey Billy come get some drinks with me." Xavier said getting up. Billy stood up and went to the juice bar with him. After giving Ernie the orders he turned to Billy.

"So what is the deal with you and Trini?"

"What do you mean? She is just a friend."

"Bullshit. If looks could kill my boy would be dead by now. What do you like Trini or something?" Billy blushed when Xavier said this. Xavier smiled at him.

"That's it isn't it. Did you ever tell her?"

"No I didn't want to ruin what we have but when I see her with Eagle I don't know how I feel. Part of me is pissed off that he is with her, part of me is sad that she is so taken with him, and part of me is full of regret for not asking her first."

"Listen I know that you feel like you have been betrayed but I know Jason too. He hasn't had a relationship that lasted more then two months since I've known him. That doesn't mean he will miss treat her just that he doesn't make commitments very well. What you got to do is when that happens you have got to tell her how you feel. You can't have regrets. Life is way to short for that."

"Why don't I just tell her now?"

"Because then you will sound desperate. Like the only reason you said it is to break up her and Jason. It is not worth it."

"O.k." Billy said as they gathered up the drinks and brought them to the table. They sat down and Xavier turned to Kim.

"Hey do you want to go see a movie tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yep."

"I would love to but only if we double. I mean you're nice but I want some other people there."

"We'll double with you." Andor said. Pearth nodded her head in agreement. They figured out when to meet up and then Kim left to go get ready. A few minutes later Xavier, Andor, and Pearth left to.

They met up outside the theater. Kim had changed into a pink flowered dress. Pearth still wore her lavender dress and Andor wore a pair of dress slacks and a black silk shirt. Xavier wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. Kim had already got the tickets and they went inside.

Three hours later they came out. The guys were disappointed that the movie was a total chick flick. They had spent most of the movie throwing popcorn at each other and making horrible comments. The girls laughed and put up with it. The girls were talking about how romantic the story was. Everything was going well until something leapt right in front of them. All the people that had left the theater started to scream at the monster. It was a huge wolf like creature. It towered over them at almost eight feet tall. It was pitch black except for a patch of fur over the left eye that was shock white. Its glistening fangs were razor sharp as were its claws. It howled and lunged at the couples.

Author's notes: Not much changed just some little things.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Move now." Xavier said as he punched the wolf in the face. Its snout crushed under the blow. Blood flew over Xavier's face as the wolf fell to the ground. Pearth grabbed Kim and ran from the monster. Kimberly let herself be dragged away. About a hundred yards away they turned into an alley. There Pearth turned around and went back to where Andor and Xavier were. People were running around everywhere trying to get away. Most of them were tripping over themselves. There was even a car wreck or two in the area.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked grabbing Pearth's arm. Kim had been right her skin was like ice. The cold seemed to chill her to the bone. Even though it was almost ninety degrees Kim could suddenly see her breath.

"I have to help Andor." Pearth said as she shook off Kim. With that she took off. Kimberly peeked around the corner. As she watched Pearth ran back towards the danger. Once she was out of sight Kim touched her watch and called Zordon.

"Zordon this is Kimberly. There is a weird monster attacking innocent people in the park near the theater. I'm going to morph and try to stop it."

"O.k. but be careful. I'm going to call the other rangers." The com link went dead. Kim gave one last look around and then pulled out her morpher. Holding it in front of her she called out the name of her dinosaur.

"Pterodactyl!" She said as pink light surrounded her body. Fully morphed she ran into the battle. She stopped short when she got to Xavier and the others. Xavier was laying on the ground with huge cuts in his back and arms. Puddles of blood surrounded him. He struggled to get to his feet. He turned to Andor.

"Turn up the power." He said in a rasping voice. Blood shot from his mouth when he spoke. Andor and Pearth nodded their heads as they reached for bracelets they wore on their left wrists.

"Release restraint!" They both shouted as they broke the bracelets off. Pearth was wearing a long flowing white dress. A cloud of frost covered the ground around her feet. Andor was wearing what looked to be modified samurai armor. Two katana sat crossed on his back. He ran over and kicked the wolf. The beast went flying. Pearth held out her hands and just before the monster hit the ground a pillar of ice formed around it holding it in place. Xavier stood up his wounds healing faster by the second. He turned and ran at the pillar but before he could get close enough to hit it a blast of purple lightning slammed into his back. He went flying past the pillar and he bounced off the ground. Kimberly looked to where the blast came from.

Standing on top of a nearby was a man dressed in an all white business suit. His skin and hair were the same color as his suit. It was hard to tell where the suit stopped and where his skin began. His eyes were dark purple and purple lightning surrounded his arms. His flashed a toothy smile and Kimberly could see his elongated canines. He laughed as he sent another blast of lighting down at Xavier. Just before it hit him Xavier pushed off the ground sending him flying up into the air. The lighting smacked harmlessly into the soil sending dirt and rocks into the air. As soon as he hit the ground He went running for the cover of a nearby tree.

"That won't help you X. My blast will rip right through that bit of kindling and fry you." The man said as he got ready to fire another blast. Kim jumped in front of the tree and pulled out her blaster. The pink ranger fired at least a dozen shots. Every one of them hit the man's chest. His suit started to smoke and burns appeared on it. It didn't even stun him. He just laughed as he unleashed the blast at Kim. It slammed into her chest.

Kim had been hit with energy blasts before but this was different. The lightning ripped through her body. It lifted her off the ground and flung her backwards. She hit the tree with tremendous force. The tree cracked and began to fall. Kim mind just barely registered it through the pain. Just before it hit her two hands grabbed the tree. Xavier picked it up and threw it to the side.

"Leave her out of this Vladic. This is between you and me." He said fuming. Kim could see his back where the first blast had hit. While the damage the wolf had done was gone this wound showed no signs of healing. His skin was blackened and scorched.

"Then by all means let's finish this." Vladic said as he unleashed one final blast. It slammed into Xavier's chest. Lightning ripped along his arms and legs setting his clothes on fire and burning his skin. He let out a scream of pain and then fell over. He probably should have died if not for Pearth. At that moment she caused a huge ice wall to form in front of Xavier stopping the lightning. She ran over and kept one hand pointed at the wall causing it to rebuild. The other floated just a few inches from Xavier's skin. Her hand glowed slightly and his skin started to heal but suddenly it stopped.

"Damn there isn't enough water here. Hey you in the pink. Go get me some water now!" Pearth screamed at Kimberly. Kimberly stumbled to her feet and started to run back to the theater. About half way there the other rangers teleported down. They saw Kimberly run by. With out questioning where she was going the other rangers followed. They ran to a convenience store across the street from the theater. Bursting in the store Kimberly ran back to the coolers. Grabbing four gallon containers she ran out. She and the other rangers got back to Pearth and Xavier as fast as possible. When they got there they saw two other guys standing over Xavier. As they got closer they saw that it was Tony and Jason. Tony looked over at them and then grinned. He grabbed two gallons of water and poured them on to X. Pearth held her hand back over him. As his skin and body healed Tony turned to Pearth.

"I'm going to help Andor." With that Tony let out a primal scream. Energy crackled around his body as his clothes seemed to melt. They swirled around his body and then formed into a black body suit with a blue T in a triangle on the chest. A long blue cape flowed from his shoulders. He jumped up and flew past the ice wall. Forming two balls of energy in his hands he threw them at the wolf. Purple lightning still ripped against the ice wall. Jason felt a hand on his arm. Looking down he saw Xavier grabbing his arm. Before he could say anything Xavier spoke.

"Hold Vladic up. I'll be there soon." He said rasping. Jason nodded his head and then he stood up and pushed a small button on his belt.

"Night Eagle systems activate." He called as his skin seemed to peel away reviling chrome underneath. A helmet came down over most of his face. It looked like an eagle's head. His mouth was still exposed though his lips were blue and the skin was very pale. Two huge chrome wings formed on his back. He flew over the ice wall and his arms opened up. Six gun barrels popped out and started to spin. Blast after blast flew out and slammed into Vladic. His suit was scorched and his skin darkened. He just yelled at Night Eagle as he unleashed more blasts at him.

During all of this the rangers were dumbfounded but quickly they got their wits back and then they ran over to Xavier. He looked over at them.

"Help Andor and Tony defeat the wolf." Xavier said as he struggled to his feet. Suddenly white energy encircled his hands. After putting his arms across his chest to form an x he slammed then to his side.

"Slayer X!!" He shouted. A brilliant white light surrounded his body. When it dimmed Xavier was wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His eyes were covered with opaque black glasses. His body showed no sign of the wounds his sustained earlier. He leapt up to the roof top. Staring down Vladic, who had stopped trying to blast Eagle from the sky.

"Time for round two X." He said as he dove at him. He caught him around the waist and threw him in to a near by brick wall. X exploded out the other side. Slamming his fist in to the roof X stopped himself before flying off the edge. X jumped up and ran at Vladic. They started punching each other trying to rip each others heads off.

Author's Notes: Added a little at the end. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The red ranger looked at Tony and Andor. They were both cut up and almost out of breath. The wolf on the other hand didn't look phased at all. It just snarled and went after the two heroes. Jason knew he had to act. He pulled out his blaster and lit the creature up. Its chest started to smoke as it fell to the ground.

"That was easy. You guys aren't that strong are you?" He said from behind the mask. Andor and Tony looked over at him.

"Hey smart ass why don't you look again." Andor said pointing at the wolf. Jason glanced over as the beast's body started to twitch. Suddenly its body rose up and the wounds healed themselves. The other rangers pulled out their blasters and took shots at the monster. This time it didn't seem to be phased by it. The rangers then pulled out their power weapons.

"What is the deal with this thing?" Zach asked. Kimberly dove out of the way of a swat of the wolf's claws.

"It grows immune to any attack that is used against it more then once. That is why we are so tired." Andor said as he slashed at it with his blades. They harmlessly bounced off of its skin. It slammed Andor towards the ice wall. Just before he hit the wall became harmless water. He slid to a stop by Pearth who was gathering her energy after healing Xavier.

"Thanks honey. Are you o.k.?" He asked. She nodded her head and then got up with him. Gathering up all the moister in the air she formed a dome of ice around the wolf.

"Hurry rangers you don't have much time!" Pearth yelled. The rangers held up their power weapons.

"Power axe!" The black ranger called out shifting a section of his axe handle to make it appear more like a gun.

"Power bow!" yelled the pink ranger laying her bow sideways on the handle of the axe.

"Power lance!" shouted the blue ranger as he twisted a section of his lance. It separated into two separate sections. He attached them on the underside of the bow towards the middle.

"Power daggers!" the yellow ranger said as she tossed her daggers up to the outer edges of the bow.

"Power sword!" yelled the red ranger as he placed his sword on the very top of the other weapons. While he held it in the middle the other rangers got around him.

"Fire!!" the rangers all yelled together. A huge blast came out of the combined weapons and slammed into the dome. It exploded out the other side taking most of the wolf with it. Taking their personal weapons back they started to celebrate.

"It's not over yet." Tony said starting to power up again. What was left of the wolf's body started to reform. Just as it fully reconstructed it dove at the rangers. Suddenly blast after blast hit it. Night Eagle flew down and landed near the rangers. Without saying a word they got to work.

Meanwhile up on the roof Vladic and Xavier where panting. Both of their faces were swollen from the incredible blows they were dealing. After a few seconds they went back at it. Their blows sounded like thunder claps. Their bodies were taking a horrific amount of damage. Xavier's jaw was completely dislodged and Vladic's left arm was utterly shattered. A kick to Xavier's knee forced it to go the wrong way. He stumbled for only a minute then he pushed off with the other leg and punched Vladic right in the chest. The blow caved in his chest. Black blood flew out of his mouth.

"Well that is enough for now X. See ya soon." Vladic said as he faded into nothing. Xavier put his jaw back in place and then pushed his knee back in place. He then leapt off the edge of the roof.

"Wolf Shock!!" He said as he fell. Lightning formed around his hand and when he touched the wolf the lightning seemed to leap off of his arm. It formed the shape of a wolf's head and appeared to bite the beast. Suddenly the wolf took the form of a normal person with a jet black star over the left eye. The man was still snarling and growling like a dog. Xavier pulled a very large hand gun from his coat.

"No don't do it." Billy yelled to Xavier. Ignoring him Xavier grabbed the man by the throat. Pressing the gun against the man's face he pulled the trigger. The back of the man's head exploded. Blood flew everywhere. The rangers were shocked by what they had just witness. They had seen monsters and creatures destroyed by their weapons but they had never seen a human killed. It was all Kimberly could do not to throw up in her helmet. As the rangers prepared to attack Xavier he pointed at the body.

"You think we give a damn that you killed a person that could have been saved." Jason said brandishing his power sword.

"Are you dense? He just saved your lives!" Night Eagle said. Jason took a step forward.

"Back away from him now." Andor said. His blades were raised and pointed at the rangers. Xavier stepped between him and the rangers.

"Put it away." He said calmly.

"But…"

"Now! Don't question me just do it." His face flashed with anger. Andor snapped his blades away. Jason took this opportunity to strike. As he drove his sword forward Xavier caught it between his hands. Twisting it to the side Xavier kicked Jason in the gut. Just as with Kimberly and Vladic's lightning Jason's armor was no protection. The force of the blow seemed to reverberate through his body. The impact sent Jason flying into the downed tree. His vision swam as he shook his head. He stretched his hand out searching for his sword which was still in X's hand. X stabbed it into the ground. The other rangers seemed unsure about what they should do next.

"Listen to me." X said. The rangers looked at him. "That creature was not a real person. It is a being known as a Star Wolf. They are created when a star stone is charged with dark energy. The reason I pointed at the body is so you could see that it was becoming dust. Sorry I had to hurt him but I had no choice. When he wakes up please tell him that."

With that X and his friends turned away from the rangers. Eagle grabbed X under the arms and then he took off into the sky. Tonyman took off too. Andor picked up Pearth and then took off running. A small sonic boom heralded his leaving. The rangers went over to Jason.

"Well that was intense." Trini said. Everyone but Jason and Kimberly laughed. The laughter felt forced. Jason didn't because he was still knocked silly. As the others explained to Jason what happened Kim was lost in thought.

'If Xavier was a superhero why didn't he tell her? He is supposed to care for me. I mean I know I didn't tell him but I have a good reason.' She knew that deep down this was hypocritical of her but that was just how she felt. Zach helped Jason up and the rangers teleported to the Command Center. Once there they turned and faced Zordon.

"Rangers how can I help you?" The disembodied head asked in a fatherly voice.

"Zordon did you follow that fight?" Jason asked.

"Yes I did Jason and I believe I can guess your next question. No I do not know who those other heroes are."

"So we're calling cold blooded murders heroes now. He killed that guy with no remorse and then said that it was a monster. That doesn't cut it with me." Jason ranted.

"But Jason that creature wasn't human." Alpha said.

"What?"

"When he told that to the others I checked it and he was telling the truth." This seemed to calm Jason down.

"Zordon why do you think that Xavier and his friends didn't seem to care that we knew who they were."

"Because they knew their secret was safe with you."

"Yeah think about it. If we went around saying those guys were heroes then they would know who we are." Billy said. Everyone agreed right there to keep their secret. With that they left for the night.

Author's Notes: Nothing changed but just deiced to repost because I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

One week after finding out that her new boyfriend was a superhero Kimberly, Trini, Pearth, and Heather were walking to meet up with their boyfriends. As they walked towards the entrance three large bodies blocked their path. Kimberly instantly recognized them as the center and part of the offensive line of the football team. Another smaller teen walked out from behind them. Kimberly recognized him as the quarterback Brandon Mitch. He was about 5' 9" and very handsome. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Even though most girls thought he was cute almost all of them avoid him like the plague. That was because Brad had a habit of beating girls. He walked over to Pearth.

"Hey I've been checking you out for the past couple of weeks. How about you and me go to a movie tonight?" He said right in Pearth's face. Pearth took a step back and smiled.

"So you're going to pay for me and my boyfriend to go?" Pearth said with a smile. Brad grinned back to the three dimwits behind him.

"You hear that boys she has a little boyfriend. Well if your boyfriend gets in the way then my friends and I will break him in half." He said grabbing Pearth's arm. It was cold to the touch. He was shocked about this.

"That is something I would like to see." Pearth said with a smile. Brad grinned back for a split second before back-handing Pearth into a row of lockers. Her head bounced hard against them. He was on her in an instant pinning her to the lockers. She couldn't move so she spit right in his face. Instead of being warm it was ice cold. Brad let out a yell as the spit froze to his face.

Kim, Trini, and even Heather leapt to help their friend. The three linemen moved to stop them. Even though Kim and Trini were trained in martial artist and Heather was determined to stop Brad they were quickly overpowered. Trini threw a punch but it was caught. The big oaf, whose name was Eric, twisted her arm around behind her and then slammed her into the lockers, knocking her silly. One of the other boys named Sam picked Kim up and wrapped her up in a bear hug. Kimberly felt the wind get squeezed out of her. Her vision swam. The last boy whose name was John slammed Heather to the ground and pinned her. Brad slammed Pearth in the face again for spitting on him. Her left eye swelled shut quickly. Blood came out of her nose. Before anything else could happen Brad heard voices approaching from another hallway.

Xavier, Tony, Andor, and Jason rounded a corner to see their respective girlfriends being attacked. Without a word all four took off down the hall. Tony got to Heather first. John would never remember what happened. Tony kicked John in the back and then swung the other foot into his face. John fell to the ground out cold. Jason was next and he went behind Eric. Eagle began pounding on Eric's kidneys. Eric let go of Trini and spun around to face Jason.

"Is that all you got punk?" He said with a snarl. Jason smiled at him his green eyes sparkling.

"Not even close but I didn't want to hurt the lady." With that he punched him right in the gut and when Eric bent over Jason uppercut him. The force of the hit picked Eric up and dumped him on his head. He grinned as he helped Trini up. Andor moved over to Brad. It took him only a few seconds to kick Brad's legs out from under him and pin him to the ground. He looked over at the broken face of his love. Rage flared in his eyes as he stooped down in Brad's face.

"Which hand did you hit her with?" He said in a voice that was little more then a low growl. Brad smiled at him.

"This one right here." He said as he raised the middle finger of his right hand. In a flash Andor began stomping on his hand. In a few short seconds it was reduced to a mangled lump. Brad screamed in pain as he clenched the lump of meat. Sam was squeezing the life out of Kim when he felt a hand clasp his neck in an iron grip. He was snatched off the ground so quickly that all he could do was drop Kim to the ground. Xavier placed him on his shoulders and then he fell backwards. The impact drove his head into Sam's gut. This act knocked the air out of Sam and left him dazed. Xavier stood up and helped Kim to her feet. He then turned to the still prone position of Sam. Xavier snatched him off the ground with no effort.

"You ever touch my girl again and I'll rip your arms off. Now get your friends and get the fuck out of here." He said. Sam nodded his head and gathered up his friends and left. Andor crouched over Pearth.

"Oh Princess what did they do to you?" In his voice was an incredibly amount of love and sorrow. He completely lost the hard edge of his voice. Jason looked over Trini while Tony looked over Heather. Trini's nose was broken and pushed to one side. Heather was in far better shape with really only a bump on the back of her head to show of the misadventure. Heather was more shaken up though not being used to fighting. Tony started to comfort her.

"Don't move Trini. This is going to hurt." Jason said as he grabbed her nose. Before she could react he snapped it almost straight down and put it back in place.

"Oh fuck that hurt! You fucking bastard what the fuck are you doing?" She yelled losing all sense of control and started hitting Eagle. Eagle didn't block her hits and allowed her to work out her anger at being so easily beaten. After a few seconds she wore herself out but in that time she delivered hits that would have dropped most people but Jason was completely unfazed. He just held her close as the next phase hit and she began to cry. Her body shook as the rage and fear left her. After a few moments she was fine.

Andor helped Pearth up and with the others walked her home. Pearth took all of Andor's efforts to comfort her in stride. She smiled at Kim when she checked on her one last time before she left for the day. It looked like a twisted parody of her normal smile. Her lip was split and her right eye was so swollen that she could barely open it. Even with all of that damage to her face she was still beautiful. Trini and Heather had left first to go home and put some ice on her face while Kim left a little while after that. She gave Xavier a hug as she left his house and headed for home. Her sides ached from the bear hug and she just wanted to soak in a hot shower. She was only a block from her house when she heard a voice she didn't want to hear.

"Well pink ranger you had quite a day today. I sorry to say that it is your last but don't worry it will be quick." Said the tall lean form of Baboo. He was holding his rapier and he let out a laugh full of hate and venom. With that he dove at Kim.

Author's Notes: A few small changes but nothing huge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kimberly dove out of the way as the razor sharp blade ripped through the air where she was. Rolling to a stop she pulled out her morpher.

"Pterodactyl!!" she said as a pink light surrounded her. She didn't have time to call her friends she just hoped they were monitoring the fight. Baboo didn't let up for a second his blows raining down from every conceivable angle. Kimberly pulled out her blaster and with a twist of the head turned it in to a dagger. She used it to block the blade as she backed up to get breathing room. She stopped one swing just before it hit her head but she was so intent on the blow that she missed to kick to the gut. Kim slammed backwards as the air rushing out of her body. She hoped that the others were watching and on the way to help her.

On the moon Rita watched as Baboo beat on the pink ranger. A malicious smile crossed her face as she turned to Squat.

"Begin phase two of the plan." She ordered the monster. With a nod of his head he left in a blast of fire.

"My queen what do you wish of me?" Goldar asked bowing low.

"Patience my loyal warrior your turn will come soon. In a few minutes go check on the putties. Teleport away from where they are so Zordon can't track you. After you're finished take a platoon of putties down to the beach. There is a party tonight and I want you to kill as many people as you can before the rangers get there. Now go fulfill your mission."

"Yes my queen." Goldar said as he vanished in a ball of fire. Rita let her face spread in a malicious smile. Her plan was working perfectly. With Baboo taking out that annoying pink ranger Squat and Goldar would keep the other rangers busy while the putties finished her new monster. It would not be long now.

As soon as Baboo began his attack on Kimberly Zordon sent out a message to the other rangers. Jason and Zach were working out in Jason's garage when their watches went off. Jason's garage was filled with workout mats and equipment turning it into a mini gym. Putting the weights that he was lifting down Zach answered.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Zach asked.

"Report to the Command Center immediately." Came the voice on the other end. Zach looked at Jason and with a nod of their heads they were gone.

Billy was working in his lab when his watch went off. It was filled with all kinds of gadgets that he had came up with. Not all of them worked quite right but they were all carefully made. A white Volkswagen bug was parked outside. Looking up from his microscope Billy slid his glasses back in place and pressed a button on his watch. Before he could say anything a voice came through.

"Teleport to the Command Center." It was Alpha and he sounded worried. Billy didn't even respond he just teleported out of his lab to the Command Center.

Trini was in her bed room when she was alerted. Her room was covered in collectable dolls. He face was sore and she didn't want to do anything but sleep and forget that she couldn't protect herself. Without even answering the call she teleported away to the Command Center. Once she arrived she looked to Zordon for an explanation. The other rangers did the same.

"Rangers we do not have much time. Kimberly is being attacked by Baboo. Morph and teleport to her immediately." Zordon said. Before the rangers could do anything though a loud alarm went off. Turning towards the viewing globe they saw Squat smashing apart a sidewalk café with people all around him.

"Ai Yi Yi!!! Zordon innocent people are in danger. What are we going to do?" Alpha asked. Zordon looked lost in thought for a moment. Then he spoke to the rangers.

"Three of you must stop Squat. The other will help Kimberly." The rangers agreed but it seems fate disagreed. The alarm stopped all activity one more time. On the viewing globe this time was Goldar and what could only be described as a small army of putties were attacking a beach where there was a party. People were running around screaming.

"Rangers we have no time. Two of you go fight Squat the other two take Goldar." Zordon said. Billy turned to him.

"What about Kimberly?" The others chimed in with their concerns.

"I understand rangers but our first concern must be to the innocents. Please understand that rangers." The rangers nodded and pulled out their morphers.

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" With that the rangers flew off in colored lights. Billy and Trini went to fight Squat while Zach and Jason went after Goldar.

Xavier was talking to Pearth in her bedroom. It was decorated in dark purples, lavender, and white. Fresh lilies and daffodils were scattered around the room for color and fragrance. Pearth was sitting on her bed while Xavier sat in a white leather recliner.

"You know what I would love right now?" Pearth asked looking at Xavier. Xavier shook his head and waiting for her answer. "I would love some ice cream."

"So you had better tell Andor to go get you some." Xavier said. Pearth gave him an adorable pouting face.

"But he is in the shower. Can't you go get me some please?"

"I hate it when you pout." He said with an evil smile. "And what if I said no."

"Then I'll tell Kim the truth and I know you don't want that." She said.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me X. You know me pretty well and you know what I can do." She said while looking him dead in the eyes. Xavier smiled as he got up.

"You're an evil bitch. You know that?"

"Yep. Vanilla please." She said with a smile as he left.

'I can't believe she threaten me with that. How could she not want me to be happy?' Xavier thought to himself as he walked down the street.

A few minutes later he was walking to the store on the corner. As he got closer to a side street he heard the sounds of a battle raging on. Walking over he saw the pink ranger fighting a monster. The monster had a rapier and was beating the ranger unmercifully. Her suit was smoking from the blows and she was having trouble standing.

Baboo was enjoying beating the ranger so easily. Suddenly he saw a figure standing at the mouth of the street. Looking closer he recognized it to be the boy from the fight with the putties. His distraction got Kim's attention. She looked back and once she saw Xavier she ran to him. Almost diving into his arms she tilted her head towards him.

"Help me please." She said through her helmet. Xavier just looked at her for a few seconds before he pushed her back. His face was cold and distanced. She landed about ten feet away. Baboo ran forward and attacked again. He struck Kimberly at least five times in the space of ten seconds. She fell screaming from the pain.

"This is really too much fun. I think I will kill you in front of him. Maybe slowly so he knows he can't help you." Baboo said motioning to Xavier. Kim knew she had to do something fast. Suddenly an idea hit her but it meant breaking one of the sacred rules of the rangers. She would lose her powers but she would keep her life. It was a chance she had to take.

Author's Note: I changed a little bit. The major change was I removed Finster because I can't find a way to write him as a villain without making him cartoony. If someone knows a way then please tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Twin beams of light, one yellow and one blue, landed close to the café that Squat was attacking. The yellow and blue rangers materialized from the lights. Very quickly taking in the sights they went to work. While Trini started to save the people Billy faced off against Squat. Squat's face was a twisted with rage at his victims leaving before his work was done. He attacked with unrelenting force trying to slice Billy in two. Billy pulled out his power lance and used it to block the swings. His arms were getting tired and sore after a few minutes because of the force Squat put behind the blows. Billy started thinking of how to end the fight. Suddenly an idea hit him. While waiting for Squat to perform a downward strike the blue ranger twist the release on his lance. When Squat swung Billy took a step backward and allowed the axe to hit the center of his lance. With the release engaged the lance split into two separate halves. Deftly rotating his wrists he used the halves to pin Squat's arms to his sides. Black blood poured from the wounds.

The yellow ranger joined the fight at this point. Having made sure the civilians were safely out of the way Trini was ready for a fight. She leapt up and jumped off of Billy's shoulder getting even higher in the air. With a skilled throw of her power dagger she blinded one of his eyes. Upon landing she rolled forward and launched the second dagger. This throw also hit its mark of Squat's other eye. Then the rangers pulled out their side arms and started blasting away. Smoldering holes formed all over his body. Black blood poured from the wounds on his face and body. The smell of burnt flesh and hair filled the air. Even after all that damage Squat made no move or sound.

"What the hell is going on? He should be destroyed or at least screaming." Trini said sounding confused. As they watched the creature Squat started to fight the lance pieces. After a few seconds Squat made his first sound of the battle. With an unintelligible scream he ripped his arms away from the lance. Chunks of his arms were still attached to his sides. Reaching up he pulled the daggers out of his eyes. Tossing them to the side he pulled the lance halves out of his sides. The remnants of his arms fell to the ground. With each step he took the wounds healed a little more. Just as his wounds healed Squat cocked his head as if listening for something. With a flick of his wrist Groundcracker returned to his hand. Slamming into the ground he caused shockwaves to rip towards the two rangers. They both dove out of the way. As soon as they did Billy saw what was behind them.

A kind security guard had let some of the victims into the lobby to protect them. The shockwave was headed right for the building. Before the rangers or the people in the lobby could have reacted the wave hit. The windows blew in showering the people with glass. The building groaned and shuddered as it cracked. The rangers sprang into action. Billy used his power lance to brace the ceiling as Trini got the people out. Just as the last person left the lobby a support beam caved in. It was about to hit the yellow ranger before Billy pulled her away. Unfortunately he pulled her further in to the building. The blue ranger used his body as a shield as the building collapsed leaving nothing but a pile of rubble.

All that stood between hundreds of innocents and an army of putties was the black and red rangers. Pulling out their power axe and sword respectively and flew into battle. Zach swung his axe to clear a path as Jason ran behind him to get to Goldar. Dozens of putties lay at Zach's feet and yet more still came. The black ranger continued to clear the path as he didn't want Jason to get bogged down. Jason waited for a hole then he ran ahead and went for Goldar. Their swords clashed with sparks and a battle of strength had begun. For a few seconds neither one moved and then with lighting quickness Jason reversed his sword cutting Goldar across the gut. Goldar took a step back and then dove back into battle.

While all this was going on Zach was battling a heroic struggle against the waves of putties. Switching his axe to a blaster he started clearing away putties. Unfortunately as soon as the black ranger turned his back on any putties he was slammed from behind. After a few seconds he was getting swarmed so badly that he couldn't even raise his weapon. All he could hope was that Jason would help him.

Kimberly was at the end of her rope. With Baboo attacking her with more and more aggression and Xavier just standing there watching her she knew she had to do something. The problem was what.

When Kimberly and her friends became power rangers Zordon gave them three simple rules. The first was to never use their powers for personal gain. Next was to never escalate a fight unless forced by Rita. The final rule was to never reveal their identities. The first two rules weren't the problem right now. It was the last one that was troubling her. If right now she was putting her life on the line for anyone else she would not even have this problem, but right now it was only her life on the line. She was taking her life in her hands when she made a desperate dive for Xavier again. Baboo saw what she was doing he stopped his attack. He was hoping that the boy would get in the fight so he could kill both. Kim grabbed Xavier's shirt and pulled herself up. She was so hurt she could barely stand. Xavier helped her up and looked into her dark visor. Even though he couldn't see through it Kim got the impression that he was staring into her.

"Xavier you have got to help me. I'm…" Kimberly started but before she could finish Xavier stopped her.

"I don't care who you are I can't help you. I'm sorry." He said his voice sounding distant and cold. Baboo was even stunned by this. Taking advantage of this Kim teleported away. Baboo was enraged at the fact that his victim got away. He turned his blades on Xavier. His face was twisted with rage.

"I'll kill you boy!" He yelled as he started to circle in to strike Xavier.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it will be the last mistake you will ever make." Baboo was taken aback by this. He seemed unsure about what to do next. Suddenly he decided and he vanished in a ball of fire. Xavier stood there for a few more seconds before turning to get the ice cream he promised Pearth.

The dust settled from the collapsed building as the shocked people looked on. Some where openly crying while others stood on in disbelief at the horror they had just witnessed. Two of their city's heroes had just fallen in battle saving their lives. After a while some of the people snapped out of it and started to dig through the rubble. Suddenly there was a flash of blue and yellow light and standing on top of the pile of rubble. After making sure no one was hurt the rangers teleported away.

Upon arriving at the Command Center they saw Kimberly sitting on a couch laid out by Alpha. The little droid was using a strange device to treat her wounds while she cried. Trini took off her helmet and went to comfort her friend. Billy did the same sitting on her other side. Tears streamed down Kim's face and her body rocked with each sob. Trini pulled her close and stroked her hair. Billy rubbed her back trying to be helpful. After a while Kim started to talk.

"He just watched me. I needed help and he just watched me." Kim said between sobs.

"Who do you mean?" Trini asked still trying to comfort her.

"Xavier is who I mean. That damn bastard just watched me." Her sobs were replaced by anger. Her small frame still shook but this time with rage. Before she could continue though the alarm went off. They all turned to Zordon.

"I sorry to ask you this Kimberly but Jason and Zach need all of your help." Zordon said. They spun around and looked at the viewing globe. Zach was in the center of a crowd of putties getting weighed down while Jason took on Goldar. Suddenly Jason jumped away and fought his way to Zach. Taking the black ranger's blaster from his belt and then drawing his own Jason proceeded to shoot the putties away from Zach. Once Zach was free they stood back to back and fired Jason with the two blasters and Zach with the power axe. Even though they put a dent in the crowd of putties they were in danger of getting over run. Goldar just stood back and laughed. Kimberly grabbed her helmet and turned away from the viewing globe. Billy and Trini followed suit.

"Back to action!" Kim yelled as they teleported away. They landed on the outside of the crowd of putties and began blasting them away. Goldar laughed as he watched and then he teleported away in a ball of fire.

On the moon Rita watched the rangers save their friends from the putties. She didn't care that they won or that only a handful of people were hurt during the attacks. All that mattered to her was that the rangers had no idea that there was a new monster down on earth. Soon her plan would come to be realized. After that it would just be a matter of time before she took over the planet.

After the rangers finished off the putties they returned to the Command Center. Once there they powered down Kim sat down on the couch that was still out. Jason sat by her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"No not really. I was thinking about something and I want to tell you guys. This is difficult to say but I think Xavier is working for Rita." Kim said looking at everyone.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked her. While he was not going to say it he believed the same thing.

"Because when I was being attacked he didn't help me. That and Baboo wouldn't attack him."

"Well that all seems to point to him being in league with Rita but what about when all those putties attacked him?" Billy asked.

"Well maybe that was a set up you know to get Kimberly. Then when it took too long he popped out and seemed to beat the putties." Zach said after thinking for a few seconds. After his explanation the other rangers readily agreed.

"I say we go take care of him right now." Jason said but as the others agreed Zordon interrupted.

"Rangers do not jump to conclusions. I agree that this Xavier does seem suspicious as do his companions but don't start a fight with him unless you know for sure he is with Rita. Is that understood?" The rangers agreed and then they figured out how to watch Xavier until they knew for sure. With that they all went home.

Author's Note: Small changes mostly removing Finster.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

For the next two weeks Kimberly avoided Xavier like the plague. Xavier could not understand it. Every time he saw her she went the other way but then sometimes he caught her following him home. Jason was having the same trouble with Trini. Even Tony couldn't talk to Heather with out the girls pulling her away. Luckily for Tony Heather was so smitten by him that she went to his house all the time to be with him. Outside Andor and Pearth, Tony had a very strong relationship. They wouldn't even talk to Pearth when she came by. It seemed like this would go on forever until events conspired to revile the truth to all.

It all started the day Brad returned to school. His hand had been so badly damaged that it had to be amputated. When he first got to school everything was normal but as the day wore on he began to hear the whispering, the jokes about what happened to him. At the end of the day it felt like the whole school was laughing at him. While most of the people didn't out right laugh in his face a few did. One of them was a short little Asian girl. Brad couldn't even remember her name. She was a complete nerd right down to the thick glasses and braces. Her hair was greasy and flat and her body had no curves. Brad used to say she was flat as a board and easy to nail. He believed that all he had to do was make the offer and she would jump all over it. He could not handle her laughing at him. She did it every time she saw him. Finally he could not take it anymore. At the end of the day he confronted her.

"Listen you little bitch I don't care what happened to me you don't have the right to laugh at me." He said as he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. He expected her to cry and beg not to get hurt but what happened next he would remember for the rest of his short life. The girl just smiled as she seemed to change shape. Her skin got hard and cold. It transformed in to gold armor. She grew taller and filled out. Her glasses and braces went away revealing a beautiful but menacing face. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that went all the way to her butt with a gold tip on the end that was razor sharp.

Suddenly Brad felt a pain rip into his gut. It felt like a fire had erupted in his gut. His eyes grew wide but his mouth would not work for him to scream. He looked down and saw a glint of metal. His brain didn't register what it was. Blood poured out from around it. The girl pushed his chest and he slid away. The girl held a large sword with a curved blade called a kriss. Brad fell to the ground and closed his eyes for the last time. The girl laughed as she turned.

At that moment Jason rounded the corner of the hall. He was greeted by the scene of the girl standing over Brad. He saw her bloody sword and without hesitation He pulled out his morpher. He didn't even look to see if the coast was clear.

"Tyrannosaurs!!"

The red ranger pulled out his sword and leapt forward. Him and the girl parried and thrust at each other until they ended up locked up. Jason was so absorbed in his battle that he didn't notice where Brad's body was.

"Who are you?" He asked. Suddenly the girl pushed him. He tumbled over Brad's body and rolled to his feet. While physically he was alright it dawned on him that he was covered in Brad's blood. He was visually shaken by this.

"Wow you're so lucky to bath in the blood of the dead." The girl said. Her voice was very seductive but there was a hint of malice. She laughed at the ranger as he tried to wipe off the blood. Her laughter sounded like broken glass.

"You bitch who the hell are you!?" Jason yelled at her. She laughed some more.

"You may call me Scorpina and I will see you soon." With that she vanished in to a puff of smoke. Jason stood there for a few more seconds before he powered down. Before he could do anything else though the other rangers came around one end of the hall and Xavier and his friends came from the other end. Before he could warn the others they saw the body.

"Oh my god!" Kim said as she turned away. While the rangers were disgusted by what they saw Xavier and his crew didn't seem bothered. In fact Xavier had the hint of a smile on his face.

"Well that is one hell of a mess for the night janitor." He said as he turned to leave. The rangers could not believe what they were hearing.

"A man just died and all you can do is make jokes." Billy said moving towards Xavier and his friends. Andor stepped forward.

"You call that a man, someone that hits girls and forces them to date him. You need reevaluate what you call a man." He said as he turned away.

"He was still a human being. Your coldness is not wanted or needed." Trini said looking at Andor with disgust. Andor just shook his head he could not understand how when someone is alive people could hate them but if they died suddenly they were good people. It was like all of their sins were forgiven. It made no sense to him. He and the others turned and walked away. As they left Billy went to call the police and Kim ran after Xavier.

"Hey Xavier, how can you be so cold?" she asked. Xavier spun around to face her.

"You mean to a guy that physically attacked a good friend of mine and had my girlfriend attacked by one of his goons? How can you even ask that question?"

"O.k. so maybe he wasn't the greatest guy in the world but that is no reason to be happy about his death."

"I wouldn't say that I am happy with his death but I sure as hell am not upset about it." Xavier said as he turned away. Kim shook her head as she walked back to her friends. After the police got there and took Jason's statement the rangers decided to go downtown to a street fair that was going on. As they arrived they barely missed running into Xavier and his friends.

Xavier waited until they had pasted before leaving the ice cream parlor. He looked over at Pearth and smiled.

"Looks like I ended up buying you ice cream twice."

"Yep a girl could get used to it too."

"Ha ha ha." He said as he went to look at a booth. The booth had a bunch of velvet paintings. One of them had caught Xavier's eye. It was a picture of a gymnast with her back towards the painter. She was positioned as if she had just finished a floor exercise with one leg flat and the other slightly bent so she was resting on her toes. Andor walked over to him with Pearth.

"Are you o.k.?" Andor asked turning towards Xavier. For a while Xavier said nothing he just stared at the picture. Pearth and Andor didn't say anything they just waited. Finally he turned to them.

"I'm not sure. You would think that after all this time stupid stuff like this wouldn't hurt but seeing her avoiding me and not want to tell me why just gets me."

"Well you come to a new place and every time you expect it to be different that some girl will accept you. It just seems weird that she dumped you before you told her the truth." Andor said with a smile. Xavier let a smirk crossed his face. Before he could say anything Jason and Tony walked over.

"I don't think that it has anything to do with his secret." Jason said. "I figure it's your personality is way to abrasive. What do you think Tony?"

"No it's his face that scares the girls away." Tony said. "I guess you just can't have the outstanding good looks like me."

"Yeah because you have to beat the girls off with a stick." Xavier said.

"Well I use something that rhymes with stick."

"I've seen you in the shower and you shouldn't be talking." Pearth said with a small smile.

"When did you see him in the shower?" Andor asked. Before Pearth could answer Tony did it for her.

"Well she wanted to see what a real man looked like so I volunteered."

"I was so disappointed too. Who would have thought that they were so small?" Pearth said with a grin. The others bust in to laughter even Tony. Before the conversation could continue there was a loud explosion. Xavier immediately snapped his head in the direction it had originated from.

"What the fuck was that?" he said trying to scan down the street. It was difficult because most of the crowd was running towards them. Suddenly Xavier saw why they were running. A huge construct rounded a corner up ahead. Its body was stone but it had four steel tentacles and two large steel grinders instead of teeth. It was shaped like a giant skull on rollers. It filled up the entire street. As the people scrambled to get away some fell over and would have been crushed if not for the Power Rangers. In a blinding flash the rangers dove down and scooped up the fallen people and put them safely up the street. After thanking them the people ran.

The monsters tentacles flailed around causing damage to the surrounding buildings. The rangers were so intent on making sure the monster didn't kill anyone directly they missed the collateral damage. Xavier saw this and knew what he had to do.

"Don't get involved in the fight just help the people." He said. The others nodded and went to work. Pearth ran over to two children that were separated from their parents. The monsters tentacles had thrown a car in their direction. Pearth ran forward and standing between them raised her hands over her head. She then brought them down in an arch to her sides forming a dome of ice. She then comforted the kids.

"Don't worry everything will be all right." She said in a soothing tone. While the kids were still freaked they seemed to understand. The car hit with a tremendous crash but it didn't even crack the dome. Pearth removed the dome and the kids ran off.

One of the tentacles raked a building sending two people plummeting to the doom. Tony took off like a shot leaping in to the air and catching them. He hovered in the air for a few seconds looking for a safe place to put them. Once he saw a spot he put them down. After they took off he flew back to the battle.

The monster tried to flank the rangers by sending a tentacle threw ground. The rangers quickly dodged it when it ripped out of the street. While it failed it did ignite a gas line. Fire ripped out of the street. Andor jumped in front of it and took control of the fire. Spinning his hands at an incredible speed he created a whirlwind and put out the fire.

Suddenly a water tower and several large chunks of mortar were knocked loose from a building. Moving quickly Eagle and Xavier ran to help a young woman that had tripped on the sidewalk. Eagle dove on top of her and used his body to shield her from the mortar. Trini saw him dive on her and watched the chunks of building slam into his back. Just before the water tower could hit Eagle and the girl Xavier was underneath it. Bracing himself he caught the tower. His bending legs were the only outside sign that the weight was troubling him. The metal sides groined under the stress of the sudden stop but they didn't break. Turning Xavier threw the tower off to the side. It broke after that. Eagle shrugged off the concrete and helped the woman up. She ran off without even a thank you. Trini had seen this but couldn't believe that the mortar had not hurt him. This momentary distraction was all the monster needed. Sending out two tentacles it snatched Trini off the ground. She let out a scream. The other rangers couldn't get close enough to help because of the other two tentacles. Eagle started forward but felt a powerful hand on his shoulder.

"You can't help unless we're pulled into the fight. You know that."

"But you don't understand that is…" Xavier cut him off.

"It doesn't matter who that is. I've taken enough liberties with the rules today as it is." Before Eagle could plead his case any more there was a flash of fire behind Xavier. He whirled around to see Goldar. He was brandishing his sword.

"Don't you dare try to help or else." He said. Xavier seemed to be thinking about that for a second then a smile crossed his face.

"Or else what?" He said getting right in Goldar's face. Goldar answered with a sword in his gut. Before he fell he spoke one more time.

"Looks like we're in this one boys and girls." With that he fell to the ground. Eagle lost no time. Running forward he dodged the monster's tentacles and plunged his left arm into the mouth of the beast. The sound of metal on metal filled the air and then the grinder just stopped. Reaching up with his right arm he grabbed on of the tentacles and began to rip it away. Pearth saw what he was doing and began to freeze the metal where it entered the stone. Andor grabbed another one and Tony flew over and grabbed the two holding the yellow ranger. Goldar went to attack Pearth as her back was turned. Before he could get to her though a hand wrapped around his throat. He was hoisted of the ground in to a fireman's carry. Suddenly he was pitched off to one side with enough force to plant him in to the ground. He was then lifted out of the crater and slammed back with his face up. Winded and groggy he barely registered the figure standing over him. Xavier raised one hand over his head and then leaned over and waved it back and forth in front of his face.

"You can't see me." He said and then he stood up and shimmied his shoulders. With that he fell almost flat on his side with his arm extended. His fist slammed into Goldar's head and drove it down in to the ground. Standing up he watched the rest of his team finish up.

With one tremendous pull all four tentacles flew out of the monster. Tony flew back with Trini.

"Eagle now!" Tony shouted. Eagle nodded his head and suddenly the top of the monsters head exploded. Eagle pulled out his arm and looked back at the rangers.

"Finish it rangers." He said as he moved away. The rangers assembled the power blaster and blew the monster away. As they all celebrated Trini looked at Eagle's arm. At the shoulder it was a bloody mess but the further down she looked the less blood there was until it was solid metal at his hand. Before he could say anything to her the ground started to shake. Coming from the same direction as the first was another Skull Roller.

"We got another one guys." Kim said. Suddenly Xavier spoke up.

"Make that two." From the other direction another Skull Roller blocked the street.

"You get one and we'll get the other." Jason said. Xavier nodded to the red ranger and looked at his crew. He didn't even have to speak.

"Release restraint!!" Andor and Pearth said as they pulled off their bracelets. Soon Andor stood in his armor and Pearth in her gown. Tony just let out a scream and suddenly was in his get up.

"Night Eagle systems activate!" Jason yelled. Suddenly he was all chrome. Xavier crossed his arms in front of him.

"Slayer X!" He shouted as he dropped his arms. Standing in his leather jacket he looked over to his team and the rangers.

"Round 2."

Author's Notes: Another almost pointless repost but I do just because I can.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Xavier leapt at the first Skull Roller. As it sent it's tentacles out Xavier leapt to the side and grabbed one of the tentacles. Pulling on it he turned his body and ripped it out of the monster like it was connected by tissue paper. Tossing it to the side he dove back at the monster. Andor ran past him leaving a trail of fire. Easily dodging the attacks of the Skull Roller he readied his blades. In a split second Andor removed the other low tentacle. Almost immediately behind him was Eagle and Tonyman. Not wasting a second Eagle's arm opened up and a blast of plasma flew out. Tonyman formed a ball of energy over his head. Spinning his hand in a circle the ball flattened out into a disc.

"Destructo disc!!" He yelled out as he flung the disk. The disc and plasma blast blew off the last of the tentacles.

"Stop it cold Pearth." Andor said. Pearth nodded her head and then waved her arms. The Skull Roller's wheels began to get coated with ice. It began to slow and then it just stopped. More and more ice coated the rollers until they cracked under the weight. The stone shattered sending pieces everywhere. The skull sank into the ground.

"Let's finish this." Xavier said as the others nodded. Night Eagle flew over Xavier and picked him up. Then he began to fly straight up carrying X to a height of almost eight hundred feet. Tony swooped down and grabbed Andor. Andor had put one of his blades away. He flew beside Jason. Back on the ground Pearth saw a water main that had burst behind the monster. Using her power she froze the water into a giant icicle. With a motion she threw the ice spear right into the back of the monster. It exploded through the monster cracking its hard outer shell. Then she looked up to the sky.

'It is all up to them now.' She thought as she waited. Eagle threw X even high in the air and then began a dive straight at the monster. As he approached he released a set of plasma blades from his wrists. Using a controlled burst he scored the top of the monster with an x. Next Tony dropped Andor. As Andor fell to the ground a visible aura of heat surrounded him. Suddenly his blade burst into flames.

"Terrakacy Fire Strike!!!" He shouted as he plunged the blade into the scored x on the monster's head. Leaping off Andor left his blade. Xavier was right behind him falling with his feet together and his arms at his sides. Doing so allowed him to gain the maximum amount of speed before hitting the monster. He hit exactly where the sword was. The impact drove him almost completely through the Skull Roller. He leapt out holding Andor's sword. He tossed it to him as Tony readied the final blow. He put his hands on his right side with his left palm facing up and his right palm facing down. He began to gather energy in his hands.

"Kame…Hame…Ha!!!" When he finished he turned the palms of his hands so the heels were touching. A blast of pure energy slammed into the monster evaporating it. All that was left was a small pile of ash. Tonyman flew down and smiled.

"I hope the Rangers are doing ok." X said as he looked to where the others were.

The Rangers saw how the first one was destroyed and decide why mess with success. While Jason covered Kimberly and Billy covered Zach the pink and black rangers used their ranged weapons to take out the tentacles. Trini moved forward and kept the lower two tentacles busy while the top ones were destroyed. They moved quickly and in a few seconds had removed the tentacles. Next they put their weapons together and proceed to fire two consecutive shots in to the monster destroying it. When they were finished they walked over to X and his friends.

"I think we need to talk." X said when the rangers approached.

"Yeah I agree but I don't think we should do it here." The red ranger said.

"So where do we go?" X asked but as he did the red ranger raised his left wrist to the mouth piece of his helmet and seemed to be talking to someone. A few seconds later the ranger walked back.

"Listen we'll go on ahead and then teleport you there ok?" Before X could answer the rangers teleported away.

Back in the Command Center the rangers prepared for the arrival of the other warriors. Alpha was putting the finishing touches on a giant holding cell. While he worked Jason explained to the others.

"Me and Zordon figure that we will put them inside a force field until we know if they are on our side or not." The others agree and a few seconds later were ready to teleport the others there.

Slayer X was walking around waiting for the return of the rangers. He was standing beside some of the wreckage moving pieces to help some people stuck behind it. When he looked back at his friends he saw a strange energy surrounding them. In the next few seconds they were gone and he was all alone. Pushing over a large piece of rubble and sat down waiting for their returned.

In the command center the rangers watched as four of the heroes arrived. The rangers looked at each other unable to see the confused faces but Billy put it into words.

"Where is your leader?" the blue ranger asked.

"Well you see…" was as far as Pearth got because as she was talking she was moving to Billy. Unknown to her though she was approaching the edge of the force field. As soon as she touched it a blast of electricity ripped through her body. While it was only meant to stun a prisoner but it seemed to be killing her. The fine mist that always surrounds her feet became electrified as well. All of the others in the cage except for Eagle were getting shocked. Moving quickly Eagle grabbed Pearth and pulled her into the middle of the cage. He gently laid her down. Moving at the speed of thought he began to scan her body.

"With her physical make-up and the nature of her powers the force field is killing her." Eagle said. Suddenly the temperature in the room rose incredibly fast. Andor's eyes turned dark red and his hair rose off of his body from the waves of heat coming off of him. He looked ready to charge the force field but before he could Eagle grabbed his arm.

"Let me go you mother fucking tin can. I'm going to rip their fucking hearts out. I'll roast their asses inside their suits. They hurt the princess."

"Calm down. I need you to restrain her powers. If you don't then she will die. And the only way you're going to be able to do that is if you restrain yourself first." Eagle said. Andor just glared at him for a second. The rangers were unsure if the force field would hold him. They didn't want to fight him in the cramped quarters of the command center. Andor seemed to calm down as he reached for Pearth's wrist.

"Return restraint." With a flash of light Pearth had her bracelet back. Then Andor grabbed his own wrist and put his own bracelet back on. His and Pearth's clothes returned to their street clothes. Eagle looked over at Tony.

"Change back to your street clothes."

"You got it." Tony said and then he spun around. With in a few seconds Tony was back to normal. Then Night Eagle looked at the rangers.

"Look the other two are back to normal now. I need you to lower the force field so we can save her."

"But your still transformed." The blue ranger pointed out.

"I have to be to monitor her progress. Please drop the force field." Before the rangers could answer though Zordon spoke.

"Alpha remove the force field and prepare a couch for her."

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said as he teleported the couch he had out for Kim. Billy went over and shut off the contentment field. Night Eagle gently picked up Pearth and laid her down. Alpha brought a scanner over and proceeded to check her out. Eagle reached out and turned off the scanner.

"There's no need to do that. I already know what is wrong. She's dying." He said curtly. Andor walked over and grabbed Pearth's hand. When he spoke his voice was on the edge of rage and tears.

"If the princess dies then I will kill everyone in this room."

"As much as I would love to argue with you about if you could even hurt me we need to get X here."

"How? You know about his condition." Tony said looking at them.

"You in the pink, go to where we left X and grab him. Then we will teleport you back here." Night Eagle said.

"What?" The pink ranger said.

"We don't have time for twenty questions. Please just go."

"Alright." She said as she teleported away. When she landed Kim saw X still sitting on a block of concrete. She ran over to him. Before he could say anything Kim grabbed him and teleported. As they landed in the Command Center X saw Pearth. He looked at Andor and saw the pain in his eyes. Without wasting time to ask questions he walked over and pulled off his sunshades. His eyes were closed underneath. When he opened his eyes a blinding white light blasted out and hit Pearth. Her body rose up and after a few seconds she was gently lowered back onto the couch. X closed his eyes and put his shades back on. Looking around he finally spoke for the first time.

"I think we have some explaining to do." He said with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"For you to understand what is going on you need to understand about who my friends and I are. I'll start with my story and then the others will tell theirs. What I tell you may seem unbelievable but I swear that it is true." Xavier said. Before starting to talk he and Eagle powered down. Also in a move that shocked the rangers Eagle told them that he knew who they were. Explaining that he can detect energy he simple matched the frequencies of the rangers with the people that shared them. He proved it by telling each ranger who was under the helmet that they wore. Of course he was right. After the rangers powered down Alpha brought in some chairs so everyone would be comfortable. Xavier continued with is story.

"Before I get into my story though you need to know some background. First there are many different dimensions. What I mean is that every decision you don't make, every choice left behind creates a new dimension. Now some dimension have very little different from this one. Like one has Trini standing on the other side of the room. Some have even more drastic changes. Like there is one where all of this is a T.V. show. You think I'm kidding but I've seen it. Anyway every dimension conversions in to a single place known as the Center.

"Now back when time was first starting and there were very few dimensions two beings waged war in the Center. One was a being of pure darkness named Nesegula and the other a being of light known as Celesta. It always seemed funny to me that the two beings fighting this war were women. So much for all that women are better leaders then men. Anyway their war raged for millenniums with no end in site. The first one to try to tip the balance was Nesegula. She laid thirteen eggs and waited for them to hatch. Celesta knew that she couldn't allow them to hatch so she got herself some help. Scouring the dimensions she found a young man in Italy named Arturo. He was born with the ability to make light. She went to him to and offered to make him the guardian of the Center in exchange for him to never see his family again. He agreed and was made into Slayer A. After a final battle against Nesegula Celesta scattered the demon eggs across the dimensions."

"Why didn't she just destroy them?" Jason asked.

"Well years ago I would have told you that it was because Nesegula put a spell on them but I learned that the story I was told was untrue. The truth is that Celesta sent them out."

"But I thought you said that Celesta was a good guy." Zach said.

"She is but she understood something that you fail to see. All the evil in every dimension comes from Nesegula's influence while all good comes from Celesta. If you take one of their influences away then the other has no meaning. Nesegula's children carry on her legacy."

"What do you mean?" Trini asked.

"There has to be evil. There can not be a world that is wholly good or wholly evil."

"But that is what we're fighting for." Billy said. "A world without evil."

"Then it is a goal you will never reach. Think about it this way. When you die you hope you lived a good life so you can go to heaven. But what is heaven without a hell. You need one to define the other."

"Ok that makes sense." Billy said.

"Now the guidelines set forth when Celesta created the first slayer were followed whenever a new slayer was created. Those were that the prospective slayer must be inherently good, that they have a power of their own, and that they became slayers of their own decision. Arturo retired and stayed in the center to choose the next slayer. I don't know but something must have gone wrong with the next slayers because not one of them lasted more then 75 years and before you ask there as been over 25,000 slayers. We get are letters from the first letter of our names. Anyway the thirteen eggs hatched and the demons were spawned. Now they were scattered all across the dimensions but they discovered that if all thirteen were ever on the same dimension at the same time that they could summon their mother. The slayers job evolved from protecting the center to preventing the demons from reuniting."

"Then why do you hunt them if they have to exsist?" Kim asked.

"Because Nesegula wants to destroy everything so we can't have her come back. To stop it we kill the demons." Xavier said as he got back to his story.

"Now jump forward an incredible amount of time to me. I was born in a small village in England January 1, 1600. I was the son of the richest man in town and wanted for nothing. I was selfish and spoiled. On my eighteenth birthday I got married to a beautiful girl named Rebecca. She was my calming influence. Before I married her if you were late paying your tariff then I would take your home and everything you owned. Rebecca could talk me out of anything though. If she had told me to give up all my money, knowing that I was a very greedy person, I would have. It was the night of my 21st birthday that my life changed. My wife was six months pregnant at the time. We were taking a walk in our garden when the wind started to whip around us. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the ground near us throwing dust up into the air. When the dust cleared Vladic was standing there. Without a word he prepared to strike me down. If it wasn't for Rebecca pushing me out of the way I wouldn't be here today. She paid for her good deed with her life. After he killed her he just walked away. I was heartbroken unable to think or do anything for days afterwards. When I got out of my funk my only thought was of revenge.

"It took me nine months to hunt him down to a castle in mainland Europe. I snuck into his castle and thought I had the drop on him when he had his minions kill me. My last thought was that I would never get my revenge. The Ancient One was monitoring Vladic and saw something in me. He put my body back together and gave me a choice; I could be the next slayer and get my revenge or go back to being dead. You can guess which one I picked. I was alone for over three thousand years before I met Jason."

"Whoa three thousand years! Just how old are you?" Zach asked.

"6,985 years old this past January." Xavier said with a smile. The teen's jaws dropped almost to the ground.

"How in the world can you be that old when you were only born about four hundred years ago?" Trini asked.

"Time moves differently between dimensions. That is why we are all from different times. You age according to your home dimension so that explains how long I've been alive." Xavier said as Eagle stood up and walked over to where Xavier was.

"Now it is time for my story. I was born about a thousand years from now. In my time the whole world is on giant city. Mankind has colonized the stars and stopped most of the problems they suffer from in these days. The only thing we never solved was all the environmental problems. By the time I was born there was no natural plant life on Earth. Our air was recycled and replenished. Another thing that was outlawed was genetic engineering. We had some horrible wars lend by the quote unquote genetically impure. To prevent history from repeating itself people are allowed to exist the way they where born. I became a cop in my world and was assigned to the Genetic Investigation Corps. The GIC's job was to hunt down anyone that broke the Gene Laws. As a part of the GIC I went after a madman that had created a genetic monster known as the Gryphon. In my first fight with it the beast beat me unmercifully. Left for dead I was found by the Cybernetics Department. They rebuilt me as their greatest fighter ever. Unfortunately the process destroyed almost all of my organic parts. In fact only half of my brain is human. The rest is a powerful computer. Lucky for me though the half of my brain that I kept was the right side."

"What does that matter?" Trini asked.

"The right side of your brain controls your emotions." Billy said.

"So the emotions you fell are real?" Trini asked.

"Yep though I can turn them off by shutting off the relays to my computer half. It comes in handy sometimes. Anyways after I beat the Gryphon I didn't have much to do so when Xavier showed up with one of the thirteen named Roc I joined him almost immediately. I say almost immediately because at first I tried to fight him. After he pounded the snot out of me I was on his side. Now Roc that was a beast. He was over 12 feet tall and had complete mastery of stone and the earth. Our battle with him lasted almost three days nonstop until finally X put him away. He asked me to join him and I agreed so that was that."

Author's Notes: I put a little more text to explain some confusing items.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Andor stood up next with Pearth and went to the front of the group.

"I guess our story is next. You see Pearth and I have a confession. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We're husband and wife. I and Pearth were born on a distant planet named Aquinas. On Aquinas there are two types of people. Two classes if you would. While here on Earth the classes are merely separated by money on my planet they are completely different." Andor said. Then Pearth began to speak.

"One of the groups was called the Royals. I am a member of that group. When Andor calls me Princess it is not just a pet name. I am actually the princess of Aquinas. I was trained almost from birth to use the innate power of my people to channel water and ice for healing, offense, and defense. I had an older sister named Doran who was three years my senior. While she was skilled at the water arts I perfected them." Andor spoke next.

"The Commoners on the other hand were skilled in the arts of fire and heat. We were the rank and file of the armies while the Royals were the generals. Our fighting style is called terrakacy. Terrakacy is a fighting style that focuses on moving so quickly that if someone reads my mind that he actually sees what I am going to do four moves from then. This allows me to surprise them because they set up for a move I will not do for some time. I was a master of the art and was named the Chief Guard to the Royal Family. There is where I met Doran and Pearth."

"But let me guess it is forbidden for Royals to marry Commoners." Trini said butting in.

"Well yes and no you see there can only be one marriage between the two classes a generation. There reason is that in an ancient prophecy it was decreed that a child would be born that could combine all the powers of my people but if there is over breeding then our peoples power would be lost. So my father decreed that Andor would be the commoner for the marriage."

"And that you would marry him right?" Kim asked Pearth. It was Andor that spoke though.

"No I married Doran. As the oldest she was the one allowed to marry first. We were happy but that all changed when the Republic attacked."

"The Republic?" Billy asked.

"The Republic was a group of planets that ruled our corner of the galaxy. They approached Aquinas to join years ago but the king refused. He just wanted to be left alone. After a few years some of the leaders started to get scared that the Aquinians would rise up so they attacked. During the war my wife was killed and Aquinas was nearly destroyed. Pearth, the king, and I escaped on a small rocket. The king was dying and with his final breath he wed me and Pearth. We had no control of the ship and ended up going through a wormhole. On the other side we saw Earth and landed there. It was in feudal Japan and I started a dojo and tried to teach them terrakacy. It didn't work. Humans can not move fast enough for the skill. We were happy in our new life until on day a demon known as Krysta showed up. She formed nearly unbreakable crystals. We found out that she was one of the thirteen. X and Eagle showed up and then after a damn good fight we left with him." Andor finished. Tony got up and walked to the front of the group.

"My tale isn't as exciting as theirs. I'm not some alien or cyborg I'm just some guy that watched a lot of anime especially Dragon Ball Z. One day I decided to see if I could do that stuff myself and started training. After a few years I was able to fly and fire energy blasts. When the demon Tigra showed up I went after her. X was impressed with me so he invited me along. I haven't looked back since." With that Tony sat down. X got back in front of the group.

"Now that you know the basics of our history I have some things I need to tell you. They are the rules that me and my friends must follow. It really boils down to two rules. The first is that we can't interfere with a fight unless we are pulled into it or one of the thirteen is involved in some way. The second is that we can not change or allow you to know about events that would happen regardless if we were here or not. That is why I couldn't help you Kim when you were in a fight and why I couldn't help that kid that Scorpina stabbed. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah I got one if your as old as you say then how do you have a father?" Kim asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I can change my appearance. Nothing incredible but I can look older or younger. So I am both Nick Masters and Xavier Masters. It allows me to keep tabs on what the thirteen are doing."

"Ok then how come you hang out with teenagers, is it because you're some kind of pervert?" Jason asked.

"My reasons are my own for that." He said a little more sternly then he meant to. Jason was taken aback as well as Kimberly. The rangers separated in the command center to digest the news. Eagle and Trini went off to a corner by themselves. Trini was talking to Eagle and she did not like the conversation.

"So your some kind of robot and you didn't think to tell me this."

"When was I supposed to bring that up? At what time was that a viable topic?"

"If you cared you would have told me."

"Yeah I could see it now. 'Hi my name is Jason Green and I am the most sophisticated machine on the planet and a walking arsenal and what is your name?' Yeah that would have gone over outstanding."

"That is no excuse."

"Really and when did you tell me that you were a power ranger?"

"Well I couldn't tell you because of the rules. What was your excuse?"

"As I said before I wanted to get to know you better before I told you that I was a not exactly human. You would be surprised how many people react negatively to that."

"Do you really think this is the time to be flippant?"

"Yeah when you hit 3,400 years old and been blown up, shot, electrocuted, burned, and ripped apart you learn there aren't that many times you can be flippant so you take them all." He said with a grin. Trini smiled in spite of herself. She hesitated for a few seconds before saying what was truly on her mind.

"Did you have any real feelings for me?"

"What do you mean? Of course I have feelings for you. I mean you're a beautiful girl"

"Being attracted to me doesn't mean that you have feelings for me. It just means that you have an eye for nice things. For all intents and purposes you could be talking about a picture or a statue. I want to know did you have feelings for me in your heart."

"You know I can connect with you on a physical level and on an intellectual level but I don't know if I can connect with you or anyone on an emotional level. I never have, even before my change. I think that is why I was chosen. I had no friends or family, no one to hold me back."

"That is terrible that you consider the people you love a hindrance. How could you go through life like that?"

"The same way you love the people in your life because that is how you were raised."

"Well maybe I can teach you a new way." Trini said with a smile. Jason smiled back.

"Well they do say I'm a fast learner." Jason edged closer until their lips met and they held each other. Billy watched from across the command center disgusted. Finally he turned away.

Kimberly pulled Xavier to the side and looked deep into his eyes. His blue eyes seemed to question her soul. Finally she spoke to him.

"Xavier I have something I need to say to you but it won't be easy so please let me finish. I think that we should take a break so I can adsorb all that you've told me. I don't know when we will get back together but I want you to wait for me."

"No. Listen I don't know you that well but instead of talking to me you followed me around and then if I talked to you Kim you ignored me. I'm not going to wait for you and that is it. Send me home." He said. The other slayers walked over to him and he grabbed a hold of Eagle. As they teleported away Kim believed that she made the wrong decision.

As the slayers landed near their home Xavier changed into his father. Getting into his car he drove to the hospital. Going down to the morgue he looked around for Dr. Hawthorn. He saw as she left one of the autopsy rooms.

"Hello Dr. Hawthorn."

"Hey detective Masters. What brings you down here?"

"I just wanted to know when you get off."

"Why?"

"Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"Sure why not." She said with a smile. "I get off at ten o'clock."

"See you then." He said as he walked away she stopped him.

"By the way my name is Laura." She said with a smile. Nick smiled back and then walked away.

Author's Notes: Not a lot of changes but some.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two weeks later Kim was going to Xavier's house when she saw a blond woman leaving the house. She was dressed in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. She waved good-bye to Nick, who stood in the doorway smoking a cigarette. As she drove away Nick shifted back into Xavier with the cigarette still in his mouth. Kim walked up to him.

"Who was that?" She asked when she got close enough. The pungent aroma of smoke was in the air. Xavier looked at her for a second before answering.

"None of your damn business." He said as he finished his smoke.

"Why won't you tell me what is going on?" she said as she walked up the stairs to the porch. She saw that Xavier was only wearing a pair of shorts. She was confused because there was only about forty-five minutes until school. He turned and walked in leaving the door open. Kim took that as an invitation to go inside. Inside she saw Pearth and Andor sitting at the breakfast table finishing their meal. Tony was watching the news. There was a story on the power rangers. Recently the city of Angel Grove had been saved once again by the Rangers. Jason was literally plugged into the wall recharging. It was odd seeing a plug going from his arm to the wall. After a few seconds he pulled in the plug and stood up.

"Man it takes forever to recharge. Oh hey Kim." Eagle said as he went to go eat breakfast. The others said their hellos. Xavier ran up stairs and a few minutes later came down changed in to some school clothes. Kimberly looked at him for a few seconds before starting to talk.

"You never answered my question."

"I believed I did when I said it was none of your damn business but I may be wrong." He said as he grabbed a shot glass from a nearby liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. He drank the shot and poured on more.

"Don't you think it is a little early for a drink?" Kim said shocked at what she was seeing.

"No anytime I can squeeze in a shot of booze or a fag is a good time." Xavier said as he finished his drink. He put the glass in the sink and then grabbed his backpack and walked out the door not waiting for the others. Kim turned to them but they did not seem to notice Xavier's behavior.

"Is he always like that?"

"Who X?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I mean he is so mean to me."

"Well you got to understand X has never waited for anything and you asked him to wait." Pearth said.

"But I only wanted him to wait until I could figure out all the stuff he told me. I don't believe any girl would go running to him after finding out all of that."

"You would be surprised at that. X learned a long time ago to only revile his secret to superheroes they always seem to accept it more. In fact at least twice right after telling them that X got laid that night." Jason said with a smile.

"That is disgusting! What kind of girl does he think I am?"

"The kind that he thought would sleep with him." Pearth said with little tact. Kim was shock but only because she had said that. She quickly changed the subject.

"Are you going to the tournament tomorrow?"

"Yeah isn't Jason going to be in the tournament?" Andor asked.

"Yeah it is the regional and Jason is the South California Champion. I here he is fighting guys from Arizona, Nevada, North California, Washington, and Oregon. He is training non-stop. He is putting on a brave face but I can tell that he is nervous."

"Combat makes everyone nervous. What matters is what you do with it." Andor said as he walked to the door. The others got up and went with him to school.

Tony walked down the street lost in his own thoughts. He decided to leave on his own. Tony walked out a little after Xavier while Eagle, Pearth, and Andor were talking to Kim. He was wondering about his part on the team. He wasn't as in tune with the team as Pearth; he wasn't as smart as Eagle, not as fast as Andor, and not as reckless as Xavier. He found it kind of funny that out of all of them he was the most in touch with his powers. Well maybe in touch was the wrong phrase. He was more appreciative of his powers. Andor and Pearth were born with their powers and Xavier and Jason got their powers handed to them. Tony, though, had to work for his. He put his blood sweat and tears into his training. Even now, a little over a thousand years since joining them, Tony still trained, still pushed himself. Every time he reached a new power, a new height it still seemed that he was light years behind the others. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Heather as he pasted her.

"Oh that is just great. I went through all this trouble to wear something I know you would like but you just walk on by me." She said with a coy smile on her face. Tony stopped and looked at her. She was wearing a pair of shorts that barely went to her mid-thigh. Tony let his eyes go down her tanned and toned thighs before looking at the top. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and no bra. Tony let out a whistle.

"I'm sorry baby I was wrapped in my thoughts."

"Where have you been after school?" Heather asked as she walked over to give Tony a hug. Tony picked her off the ground when he embraced her.

"I had something to take care of but I'll take you out tonight I promise." Tony was actually training but couldn't tell her that. Heather smiled and they went on to school.

All day Xavier ignored Kim and acted like she didn't exist. It hurt her to see the lengths he would go through to humiliate her. That Friday seemed to stretch forever but soon it was Saturday the day of the big tournament. Jason was getting ready while the rest of the team met up with Andor, Pearth, Tony, and Eagle. Xavier refused to come. When they got to the juice bar where the tourney would be held they were greeted by a huge crowd. Finding a set of seats one of the other fighters caught Kim's eye. He was just shy of 6'0" and had shoulder length black hair. He had the build of a young Chuck Norris and loners domineer. He had a mysterious air about him. He looked her way and for a split second their eyes meet. A bolt of electricity shot through her body. She smiled and dropped her gaze. Suddenly a thought entered her head.

'I'll show Xavier. I'll just go out with that cute guy and show him I don't need him.' She just had to wait for an opportunity to find out his name.

On the moon Rita was preparing for her next attack. She had pulled a small black box out when she felt a presence behind her. Spinning around she found herself face to face with Vladic. Vladic smiled as she pulled out her wand.

"Easy Empress. I am here to offer my services to you. You have something I need so I will work for you to get it."

"And what is that?" Rita asked suspiciously

"A page from a spell book."

"Fine let's talk" She said as they moved to another room.

Author's Notes: This is the end of the repost so sit back and wait for the next story. Now the next story is "Dark Heart" where we see a certain green ranger show up and how Vladic affects the powers. Get ready for a wild ride. Thanks to all those that posted and keep them coming.


End file.
